Constant as the Stars Above
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true, will help your dreams come true."
1. Prologue: Do Just Fine

**Hey everybody! This is a story I've really wanted to do, and I've spent a lot of time developing this story, so I hope this turns out well. This chapter is a little prologue, so here we go! **

**Disclaimer for the entire story: **I don't own anything you recognize in the story, J.K. Rowling and her marvelous creative mind that created Harry Potter owns everything you recognize. I only own Susanna, and other OCs that are in the story. So enjoy the first chapter of **Constant As the Stars Above**!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Do Just Fine<strong>

_The cold, large raindrops filled the sky and covered the black, paved road as the figure in a black, dull cloak moved stealthily down the empty street. The person looked at the bundle in their arms and continued moving down the street. Very few lights were shining through the street lamps or windows of the houses. One light was highlighting a sign with the words 'Angel Care Orphanage' in curly-que letters and the establishment's beginning year underneath it. Sounds and voices came from the houses and living areas on the street as the person moved under the sign. The person began walking closer to the Orphanage's floor when a sudden crash of thunder echoed in the sky, causing a baby's cry to sound._

"_Hush, little one, it's going to be alright," the mother told the little baby, gently rocking the baby in her arms. The rain changed to a flowing drizzle, light as a feather. The woman took a deep breath and a sigh before continuing up to the steps. The building showed a small sign of age, but still firm and strong. The woman had received news that children were well taken care under the hands of Mrs. Forrester. The mother looked at her child in her arms, making sure the child was calm and fast asleep. She wiped a crystal tear from her cheek and gently set the child on the doorstep. She drew her wand from her sleeves, whispered a spell, and a sack appeared next to the child. The woman withdrew a small envelope from the sack and placed it on top of the child. She bent down and stroked the child's hair that was just like her father's, a light honey golden blonde. The baby girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing a darker steel blue color, and she lovingly smiled at her mother._

"_You'll do just fine, darling," the mother told the child before standing back up and ringing the doorbell. She quickly dashed off the steps, and when she got to the gate she took one look back at the baby she left behind. "Just fine," she whispered as she wiped another tear, and never looked back at her daughter before she continued walking down the street._

"Susanna Gates! Get down here!" a loud raspy voice shouted from the floor below, waking the eleven-year-old girl from her deep sleep. The little girl had been experiencing the same dream for many months, and she had now realized it was truly a memory. Realizing the truth brought a few tears to the girl's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Susanna sighed, threw the worn sheets off her body, and walked over to the old dresser. She knew Mrs. Forester would be angry if she walked down in her pajamas, so she grabbed a dark brown t-shirt with a white cardigan, and her favorite pair of faded jeans and old tennis shoes. Susanna threw her hair into a lazy ponytail and quickly walked down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, a foot was suddenly stuck in front of Susanna and sent the eleven-year-old face-first onto the wooden floor. Susanna's hands and knees felt scraped, and she knew the jeans were facing a new hole. Evil laughs surrounded her as the clique group of girls walked past her, pushing her to the floor. Susanna knew exactly who it was, but felt that retaliating would make it worse.

"Susanna Gates, you're as clumsy as you are stupid," Mrs. Forester commented, walking up to her and nastiness covering her voice. The ugly, patterned heels walked up to Susanna's face, and a yank of her shoulder-length hair forced the girl to look at the Angel Care Orphanage's caretaker. Her long, pointed noise was close to Susanna's face, and Susanna couldn't help and stare at the large moles and pimples on the ladies' face. Her beaded, gray eyes could stare a whole through the little girl. "You're doing yourself no good, no wonder your parents left you in my care."

Susanna's anger grew at the comment, but she knew she couldn't voice her opinion since she was low in Mrs. Forester's 'favorite people' list. The old lady pulled Susanna up, let go of her hair, and dragged her outside the sitting room. Mrs. Forester pulled the eleven-year-old in front of her. Susanna could see the evil, torturing girls watching her from behind the nearby wall, hoping to see Susanna get in trouble.

_They're only watching to gossip about me later,_ Susanna thought to herself as Mrs. Forester continued rambling on about how bad she looked and needed to make sure she was on her best behavior for a visitor. The person might be her ticket to sending Susanna from Mrs. Forester's hands, the old lady made sure to mention. She roughly pushed Susanna into the sitting room that consisted of a sofa, two loveseats, and a large coffee table inside. She was pushed down into the old loveseat, the other loveseat occupied with an unfamiliar person.

The person was an older lady with some wrinkles appearing across her face. Her face was long, aged, stern, but it showed experience and kindness underneath. Her hair was put up in a very tight bun holding her black and gray striped hair. Susanna noticed the emerald green robes that went from shoulder to floor with green shaded clothes underneath, something Susanna knew everyday people didn't wear. Susanna saw her forest green eyes watch her with concern and care for her. The eleven-year-old felt a certain feeling in the air that arrived when she entered the room with the older lady. It was becoming increasing quiet, where Susanna could hear the other orphans walking around the building.

"Hello Ms. Gates," the lady greeted, her voice betraying her Scottish accent. Susanna's steel blue eyes expanded, surprised the lady knew her name. "Yes, I know you're name. And I know that you've been here since you were a baby." Susanna was becoming more and more amazed at the lady. "You've also been experiencing weird occurrences this past year." The girl was becoming more suspicious of the lady, wondering how she knew about the incidents.

The past year, ever since she turned ten, weird things had been happening to Susanna. Objects would be floating across rooms, kids would start doing things Susanna was thinking, and other weird things like that. Susanna thought she had dreamed it, until it started recurring more than it should. Almost as if it was magic.

"You can trust me, darling," the lady replied to Susanna's silence. "You are not just a normal human, you are a witch, capable of extraordinary magic. My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I teach at the school where you will be learning to control your magic." It seemed like a dream to Susanna, unreal. The news seemed to be a lie, but Susanna realized it was the perfect explanation for everything that had happened.

"I'm a witch?" Susanna asked, wanting to get conformation. The McGonagall lady sweetly smiled at her and nodded her head. "And I can do magic?" Ms. McGonagall nodded her head again. Susanna placed her head in her hand, wondering what all of it meant. "Where will I be going to school?"

"At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wonderful school where witches and wizards your age come to control and expand their magic," Ms. McGonagall explained. "There you will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. You will learn subjects from all aspects of magic." The lady reached into her robes, pulled out a small envelope, and handed it to Susanna. The letter was addressed to her, complete with her address and everything. Susanna began reading the letter, wondering what it would mean. A crest with four pictures of a badger, lion, serpent, and raven was located at the top.

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Gates,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Another piece of paper fell to the table underneath, filled with books, equipment, dress codes, and other things Susanna had never heard of. A sudden thought came to her mind. "Wait, it's August 25th, but I was supposed to have an entrance note by July 31st." Susanna was really hoping she would still be allowed to go, since she wanted to get away from the orphanage.

"No worry darling, you will be able to go," Ms. McGonagall reassured her. "I will personally take you to Diagon Alley, the wizarding marketplace where you will find all of your needed supplies." Susanna immediately felt she could trust her, almost like a grandmother. "I will be here tomorrow at the same time to take you. I will look forward to helping you, Susanna Gates, start your journey to becoming a powerful witch." Ms. McGonagall stood out from her chair and began walking to the front door, gently patting Susanna on the shoulder.

Susanna stayed there sitting on the chair, pondering of what had been revealed. She knew she was awake, so it couldn't have been a dream. Susanna's excitement grew, but was quickly smashed as Mrs. Forester sent her to her usually chores of slaving around the house. The other girls bothered Susanna, but nothing could damage her high spirits for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay! The first few chapters will be a quick run through of her first three years at Hogwarts, since the real story starts the summer of her fourth year. Oh yeah, Susanna's the same age as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Well, that's all I can think of, so see you next time! Hopefully the next thing uploaded by me will be the next chapter of <strong>The Disney Dream**, since I'm getting closer to the end!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Glimpse of a New World

**Hey everybody! Since school is out, I finally get to spend time on my stories! So, I decided to work on the next chapter of this story. I edited the first chapter a little bit, just changing a few things. Well enough of me, enjoy the chapter! **(Disclaimer in prologue)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Glimpse of a New World<strong>

_Done, _Susanna thought to herself as she threw the dirty dishrag into the water-filled bucket next to her. She wiped off some sweat that was falling down her forehead from waxing and cleaning all the wooden floors in the Angel Care Orphanage. It had taken her almost two hours, with little time to spare to get ready for Professor McGonagall to pick her up. Susanna had sped through her chores and jobs from the time Professor McGonagall left the orphanage to finishing the floor to make sure Mrs. Forester had no reason to keep her from going. Susanna rubbed her dirty hands on her jeans, not really caring about the other streaks of dirt across the material.

"Susanna," Mrs. Forester called the girl as she walked forward, her heels stopping in front of the bucket. Susanna hesitantly looked up at the orphanage's owner who was staring at her down with no emotion or care in her eyes. She made sure a hand was clutching the bucket so it couldn't be kicked away very easily. "Have you finished your chores?"

"Yes, ma'am," Susanna answered, hoping the older lady wouldn't think of anything else to do. "I've cleaned and waxed the floors, dusted all the furniture, cleaned the fireplace, put up all the toys and clothes, and everything else on the list." Susanna did not feel like listing every assignment on the ongoing list. It always seemed to get longer every day. Mrs. Forester's mouth continued to be in a straight line, not moving at all. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Well, I would give you more to do, but you have school supplies to get. It cheers me that it means you will be getting out of my hair sooner, so you may visit Mrs. Dewberry before Ms. McGonagall arrives," Mrs. Forester seemed to stare a hole through Susanna before walking away. A small smile crept on Susanna's face as she walked to the storage closet and dropped the bucket in it. She made her way back to her small room in the back with a small bounce in her step.

Her room was placed in the very back of the orphanage, small and cramped with a tiny leak in the ceiling. Every piece of the furniture was old and hand-me-down, like some of her clothes. Susanna sat in front of the cracked, dirty mirror and made sure her face had no dirt and soot marks across her cheeks. As she continued examining her face, sleepiness began shutting her eyes. Susanna forced them open, not wanting to fall asleep before Professor McGonagall arrived. Susanna retied her shoes before walking out of her room, passing many rooms filled with talkative children.

Mrs. Dewberry was a kind, older lady whose house was a few minutes from the orphanage. She was the only friend Susanna had at her home, ever since Susanna had accidentally fallen into her flowers and torn many up. She treated Susanna with kindness and respect, almost in a grandmotherly way, since the young girl didn't have anyone else to lookout for her. Mrs. Dewberry began inviting Susanna over to meals and tea, and other occasions just to talk. It became a regular routine with a few years, and Susanna felt like she could tell the older lady anything.

Susanna made her way outside the orphanage and made large strides to the older Victorian looking apartment. She jogged up the steps and rang the doorbell. Within thirty seconds of the ring, an older lady with a few wrinkles, darker red hair, and brown eyes smiled at the young girl on the doorstep. "Hello, Susanna, you're early today, what a nice surprise," Mrs. Dewberry greeted the girl, a loving smile reaching the corners of her slightly wrinkled face. She moved a bit out of the doorway to let Susanna inside. "Come on in." Susanna gladly walked inside, letting her feet take her to the living room.

Susanna glanced at all the pictures positioned on top of mantels, dressers, and shelves that showed childhood to present events filled with many people. Her eyes would always linger on the pictures of Mrs. Dewberry and her husband, who had died in a car accident about two years before she met Susanna. Other photographs were of her two children who lived in other cities, but Susanna had never met them. She looked away from the photos to sit in the cherry red loveseat.

"So, Susanna, what brings you here today?" Mr. Dewberry asked, sitting across from the girl.

"Well, I finished all my chores and Mrs. Forester said I could come before Ms. McGonagall arrived to take me somewhere to get school supplies," Susanna answered, anticipation building up from excitement of the seeing the wizarding world. She wanted to tell Mrs. Dewberry where she would be going to school and the secret she found out about herself, but something was telling her that she couldn't tell anyone she was a witch. Susanna noticed Mrs. Dewberry's eyes widen a bit when she mentioned Mrs. McGonagall's name, but it quickly disappeared before she could ask about it.

"Will you be going away for the school year?" Mrs. Dewberry continued asking, sad a girl who she loved like a daughter would be gone for months.

"Yes ma'am, from September to June," Susanna informed. Suddenly, the grandfather clock across from her rang its large bells. Susanna's mouth dropped, realizing she was supposed to be back at the orphanage waiting for Ms. McGonagall. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dewberry, but I'm supposed to back at the orphanage." She gave her a quick hug before dashing back to Angel Care. She opened the door to see Mrs. Forester glaring at her with Ms. McGonagall standing next to her.

"You're late, Susanna," Mrs. Forester harshly reminded her. Susanna could tell Mrs. Forester was thinking it was jeopardizing her chances of getting the girl off her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ms. McGonagall, I lost track of time," Susanna apologized to the other older lady, lowering her head a bit. The professor smiled at her, showing no anger at her lateness. Susanna felt some relief set in, looking back up.

"It's perfectly fine, but we must be off now," Ms. McGonagall instructed, leading Susanna back to the front door. Susanna turned to go, but not before Mrs. Forester yanked her arm back to her. She leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You better not mess things up," Mrs. Forester warned, venom seeping all through her voice. Susanna kept her cool before nodding her heads and walking out the door. It slammed behind her as Susanna caught up to Ms. McGonagall. She was surprised that no pedestrians were staring at the older lady's choice of wardrobe. She was lead down the streets, into an abandoned alley. The eleven-year-old became confused at the location.

"Where are we going?" Susanna asked, looking all around her. Ms. McGonagall just stretched her arm out, not saying a word.

"I will show you one way of magical transportation to get to our location. It's too much of a walk for these legs from here," Ms. McGonagall instructed, pointing to her outstretched arm. "Hold on, and be warned, it is rough for a first-timer." Susanna was a little scared, but still trusted. She slowly placed her skinny, pale hand on the arm. Suddenly, the air picked up its speed, twisting around her. She was sure her insides were being twisted and churned, and was sure she would bring her breakfast back up. Her head began pounding in her skull, and Susanna knew she was going to pass out. The feelings quickly went away, and Susanna closed her eyes to ignore the reactions.

"You did well for a first-timer; ones I have taken have either thrown up or passed out. You can open your eyes," Ms. McGonagall told Susanna, who was still sure something was about to come up. McGonagall just smiled at her antics, happy she now got to experience the world she really came from. She hesitantly opened her eyelids. _Definitely magic_, she thought to herself as she was surprised at her new location.

She was in a large pub and restaurant that was unfamiliar to her, since Mrs. Forester would take her along on trips so she could clean everything. The pub was very large, filled with many wooden tables, chairs, and stools. What caught Susanna's eyes was that the moving furniture and utensils all around her, some floating in mid-air. The patrons throughout the pub were not reacting to the floating and moving objects, and Susanna could see some others moving wooden sticks around causing some of the objects to move. _Wizards and witches must use wands,_ she realized after watching many of wizards wave the sticks around. She moved her attention from the wands to the walls. There were photographs, newspaper, and magazine articles all over the walls, and the subjects seemed to be moving, instead of staying still like normal. Susanna starred at the photographs, her mouth opening at the sights. _This will definitely take some getting used to,_ she thought to herself as she tried to find the name of the pub.

"Where are we, Professor McGonagall?" Susanna asked, turning to ask the professor. Ms. McGonagall seemed to not hear her as she looked around the pub for someone.

"You're in the Leaky Cauldron, girl," a sly voice answered behind her. Susanna slowly turned around, and her eyes widen at the sight. It was a short, hunchback man wearing all black that highlighted his snow white bald head. His black, beady eyes seemed to stare holes through Susanna, and she tried to look everywhere but straight at the man.

"Hello, Tom," Professor McGonagall greeted the man, who was occupied with the peanuts in his bony hands. "We are just making our way to Diagon Alley."

"Well, go on then," Tom told the two as he walked away to the pub. Susanna made sure to not look him in the eyes as he walked by her. _Such a pleasant fellow_, she thought to herself as McGonagall led her out of the pub to a brick wall. Susanna became confused as they just stood there. She began rocking back and forth on her heels as McGonagall took out her wand and began touching the bricks in a counterclockwise direction. Suddenly, the bricks began rumbling and soon they began moving back into the wall. The bricks started moving in different directions, folding on top of each other. They were moving in opposite directions, creating an opening for the two. Susanna's jaw dropped again, and she figured the surprises were going to keep on coming.

In front of her, a long alley filled with shops lined the street. Magical objects hovered, floated, and lay across many shelves in the store windows. Things from flying broomsticks, cauldrons, books, robes, and other supplies were being sold all around. Susanna was in amazement of the new world she was being introduced to. There were many families walking along the alley, walking in and out of the shops. Susanna felt like a lost puppy standing there, unsure of what to do. Professor McGonagall gently placed a hand on the eleven year old's shoulder and led her of the way of the crowd.

"Now, do you have the first-year supply list with you?" McGonagall kindly asked Susanna, and she quickly reached into her pocket for the list. She had always carried her Hogwarts letter and supply list with her at all times to make sure that no one at the orphanage could find out about it. All they knew was Susanna was going to a boarding school for a few months, and that was all Susanna figured they needed to know. She knew the list by heart but decided to go over it to make sure.

_UNIFORM_

_First- year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I need to get a wand first," Susanna told the professor, but she was sure the professor knew exactly what was on the list.

"Well, we will go to Gringotts to retrieve some money," McGonagall replied. Susanna's face fell at the mention of a bank and more specifically money.

"I don't have any money to buy the supplies," Susanna shamefully told the professor. McGonagall smiled at her actions, realizing the girl had a lot to learn.

"Not ordinary muggle money, special wizard money. I have a feeling you will be surprised," McGonagall tried to encourage as she led Susanna down the alley, past many families and eager, young wizards and witches.

Susanna starred in awe of the large, snow white building, with many crooked columns and beams. But, the building looked as sturdy as could be. 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' was written above the large doors as many people entered and exited the building. Susanna slowly made her way up the steps and through the doors. The inside had a large ceiling with chocolate brown walls, marble floors, and long wooden counters. The eleven-year-old was surprised at the little creatures stamping, checking books, and many other banking things.

"What are those things?" Susanna asked the professor.

"Goblins, not the most friendly creatures to associate with," McGonagall answered, drawing Susanna a little closer to her so she wouldn't wonder off. The two walked to the end of the counters, where a goblin was watching them approach.

"Name?" the goblin asked in a really monotone voice, starring the two down with beady eyes. Susanna was growing more and more nervous. The goblin seemed to be growing irritated with having no answer. "Name please."

"Susanna Leigh Gates," the eleven-year-old answered in a nervous, stuttered tone. The goblin sighed and took out a small, golden key. He handed it out to Susanna, and she hesitantly took it.

"Make sure not to lose it," McGonagall reminded Susanna, placing the key in her jeans' pocket. The goblin hopped off of his counter and walked around to meet the two. Susanna was really surprised at how short he was but tried not to show it.

"Follow me, please," the goblin instructed the two ladies as he began walking down a long hall. They stopped at a black cart, and McGonagall guided Susanna to her seat. The goblin sat down in the driver seat, which had an old, metal wheel in front of it. "Fasten the seat belts." Susanna quickly fastened the seat belt and held on tight to the handlebars when the cart suddenly took off at high speeds. It moved along the track smoothly and quickly, passing many stops. Before she knew it, the cart had stopped in front of a vault.

"Vault 758," the goblin announced to the two others before getting off the cart. Susanna quickly followed, wondering what the vault would reveal. The three stopped in front of large, black door that was designed in many intricate patterns. "Key please?" the goblin asked, holding his hand out for Susanna. She quickly told out the small, golden key and placed it in the goblin's hand. The goblin took the key and drove it into a small lock. Susanna could hear the mechanisms moving around in the door, and it suddenly opened up. Susanna was surprised at the vast amount of gold coins in the middle, forming a tall cone. All around it where other types of coins, in different colors and sizes.

"Wow," was all Susanna could say at the sight, surprised that she was left the vast amount in front of her. "I was left all this?"

"Yes, now you can take some to buy your supplies," McGonagall added, handing Susanna a small sack. Susanna took many coins from the different types. "Let's go buy your wand." Susanna followed the professor as they walked down the alley to a shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop. Susanna slowly walked up the steps and into the shop. The walls were covered with small boxes covered hundreds of shelves. The shopkeeper was an elderly man with snow white hair and a kind face. He was putting away a box when he spotted the professor and the eleven-year-old.

"Why, hello there Professor McGonagall, what a pleasure to see you," the man greeted, smiling brightly.

"A pleasure to see you too," the professor agreed.

"What brings you to my shop?" the shopkeeper asked the teacher, moving the boxes around his desk.

"I've brought Susanna Gates to get her supplies for Hogwarts," the teacher answered. Ollivander's gaze landed on the eleven-year-old, and his smiled widen at the girl.

"Hello, Susanna, I'm Ollivander, the owner of this shop," Ollivander greeted again. "Now, you're looking for a wand, step over here please." Susanna moved to the side of the desk while the shopkeeper gathered a few boxes and placed them on the desk. He withdrew a foot long wand that was pure black with a gray handle. "Try this one." Susanna held it in her hands, but she knew something did not feel right. "Now, give it a little flick." Susanna flicked it in her hands, but as soon as she did, many of the boxes flew from the shelves onto the floor. Ollivander quietly laughed, having seen the sight many times that day.

He took the wand from Susanna's hand and placed it in its box before withdrawing another one. "Try this one again." Susanna grasped the wand and felt a surge move through her body, gathering near the wand. Suddenly, the wind began picking up, swirling around the girl. Ollivander's face lightened up, smiling at the girl. "Now there's a match. 10 inch, silver lime with a dragon heartstring, and a perfect match for you." Susanna quickly paid the shopkeeper, and the professor and future student walked throughout the alley. Susanna's wonder and amazement grew for the magical, wizarding world, excitement for what was in store.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay! Click on the review button and tell me what you thought! Thanks to <strong>BookKailei** and **LaLa-036** for reviewing the last chapter, **Nes4597** for favoriting the story, and **klant**, **XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX**, **BookKailei**, and **LaLa-036 **for adding the story to story alerts. Well, that's all I have to say, so see you on whatever I update next! **


	3. Chapter 2: Knows Where to Go

**Hey everybody! It's late at night (I'm so glad it's summer!), but I wanted to update this story again! The more I write it, the more I love it! I hope you guys do too! Well, that's all I have to say, so enjoy reading the chapter! **(Disclaimer in prologue)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Knows Where to Go<span>

_The way you make me feel, you really turn me on, you knock me off of my feet, my lonely days are gone, _rang throughout Susanna's room as she threw the last of her clothes in the worn suitcases. She tried to ignore the music from the other girl's rooms, but they seemed to ignore her whenever she tried to tell them to turn the music down. Susanna zipped up the last of her suitcases and piled it on top of the others. She grabbed as many as she could underneath her fingers and on her shoulders and began dragging the suitcases and bags to the front of the building.

Susanna had spent the past few days devouring all of her wizarding books, trying to make sure she wasn't very behind all the other students who were used to magic. She tried to make sure she could name all the ingredients for a boil-cure potion without mixing it with another potion. She was surprised that it was really simple to mess up a simple spell with the wrong wrist movements. The eleven-year-old was sure that she would fail at history, reading there were so many wars, battles, revolts, and other things to keep up in her head. But, she hoped the teacher would make it easier and interesting. After reading every book she had to buy, she hoped she was prepared but wouldn't seem like a bookworm or a know-it-all.

"Finally!" Susanna exclaimed to herself as she set the last duffle bag on top of the stack of suitcases. She could see other orphans walking by, the gossip girls smiling at her with happiness she was leaving. Susanna knew they were angry that they couldn't make fun of her anymore. She sat on the top suitcase, waiting for the person who was going to take her to the Hogwarts Express, her way to a new life. "Now, where did Professor McGonagall say the train would be?" She began biting her lip, trying to dig up the answer from somewhere in her memory. Her feet began tapping on the wooden floor, where Mrs. Forester made sure Susanna had cleaned before she began packing.

"Let's hope that you will be able to remember so you will be able to get out of my hands," Mrs. Forester commented as she walked up to the eleven-year-old. Susanna just bit her lip even harder to keep her mouth shut. "Hopefully the teachers will be able to tolerate you enough to let you stay and come back."

_Rather be there than here and tortured by the Wicked Witch of the West herself, _Susanna thought to herself, making sure to not say it out-loud. She just starred at the grandfather clock next to the stairs as Mrs. Forester began lecturing, _again_. After five minutes, the front door opened up to a person Susanna had never seen before. He was a taller, black man with broad shoulders and a bald head. Susanna was surprised at his long purple blue cloak that reached the floor. When his eyes landed on the girl sitting on the suitcases, he kindly smiled at her. Susanna became less nervous from his smile.

"Susanna Gates?" the man asked in a kind tone. Susanna nodded her head as he put his hand out in front of him, and she quickly shook it. He smiled at her as he let go. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, and McGonagall sent me to take you to King's Cross Station."

"Good thing someone knows where they are going," Mrs. Forester whispered to Susanna quietly, causing Susanna to slowly roll her eyes. Kingsley gave Mrs. Forester a questioning look, which she did not see, but he ignored it. "Well, Susanna, time to go to school." With that statement, the orphanage owner walked out of the foyer to attend to something else. Susanna watched as Kingsley took some of her bags and opened the door. She grabbed the rest of the suitcases and followed him outside the door. The two began walking down the street, drawing many looks from the bags they were hauling.

"Are you excited to begin Hogwarts?" Kingsley asked, wanting to start a conversation with the girl, sensing she was a very shy girl.

"Yes, I'm just really nervous I will be very behind in the lessons," Susanna expressed, feeling she could trust the man. She kept on trying to tell herself that she would be fine, _but_ it wasn't working yet.

"You will fine, Susanna," Kingsley tried to reassure.

"Is there anything I need to be aware of?" Susanna, wanting to make sure she would stay out of trouble, not wanting to give the teachers any reason to kick her out.

"Well, Peeves the Poltergeist is a prankster and troublemaker, so be aware of his tricks. The stairs move, so watch your surroundings," Kingsley began warning the girl. He then began telling her many stories, hoping to peak her interest in the school. He led her down to the same alley McGonagall had led her a few days ago. The two soon stopped in their tracks, and Kingsley instructed her to hold on tightly to the suitcases as he stretched his arm out. Susanna sighed as she held the suitcases tightly, took a deep breath, and grabbed hold of Kingsley's arm. The painful feeling of her insides twisting returned as she felt her body being spun around again. The first experience took a long time, but Susanna was surprised at how fast it went the second time. She still kept her eyes shut to calm her insides down.

"You can open your eyes now," Kingsley suggested, surprised she had not gotten sick. Susanna slowly opened her eyelids, and her steel blue eyes were amazed she was in a large train station. People from all ages were walking all around, entering and exiting the trains, walking up and down the stairs. Susanna looked in every direction, trying to see where Kingsley disappeared to. After turning around at least five times, she saw Kingsley walking toward her while pushing a trolley. "This might help out a little better." He stopped, and Susanna began stacking her suitcases on the trolley. She never fully realized how much she had to pack, feeling like she was doing some heavy-lifting. "I'm sorry, but I must leave now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Susanna. Remember, Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express is, and it leaves at 11:00." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket with the trains' location written on it. "Be careful not to lose it." He waved goodbye before disappearing.

Susanna sighed, placing the ticket in a safe pocket. She placed her hands on the trolley, rubbing in circles around the cold metal. She began reading every single sign she could find, hoping one of them would say _'Platform 9 ¾'_. But she could not find a single sign with those words. She looked at a nearby clock and became worried when it read 10:45, thinking she wouldn't be able to find it in time. She looked down the platform and saw a guard standing against one of the barrier. She pushed the trolley toward him, hoping he would know the way.

"Um sir," Susanna began as the guard turned to face her. "Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" The guard's face changed into confusion, wondering what the girl was talking about. He then began laughing at her.

"Sorry dearie, there is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾," the guard told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and bending down to her eye level. "The person who told you that was lying to you sweetie." Susanna noticed he was talking to her in a tone that suggested she was not very smart. "Now, stay right here and someone will take you to the office to wait for someone to pick you up." He took his hand off her shoulder and began walking down the platform, leaving Susanna alone with her trolley. She began looking around in every direction, seeing no sign of a Platform 9 ¾ anywhere. She suddenly felt gullible, thinking she had been joked on.

"Packed with muggles of course," a motherly voice told someone nearby. The word 'muggle' peeked Susanna's interest, and the eleven-year-old girl turned in the direction of the voice. She instantly saw a mother walking with five children next to her, all having flaming red hair and freckles. What sparked Susanna's attention was the four boys were pushing trolleys in front of them with lots of suitcases on top, and one of them had an owl on it. She knew instantly they were wizards, heading to the Hogwarts Express. She began to slowly follow the wizard family, putting some distance between them. They were quickly walking down the platform talking amongst themselves. Susanna noticed one of the boys seemed to be her age and was chatting away about Hogwarts, avoiding jokes from his other brothers. _At least I found someone who knows where to go_, Susanna thought as they family stopped near a barrier in the middle of the platform. She saw something moving toward the group out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see a messy, black haired boy who had worn clothes on his skinny body and round glasses also her age moving a little closer to the family, holding tightly to his trolley. He looked just as lost as she did, so Susanna backed away a bit to let the boy get closer. He seemed not to notice the blonde-girl nearby as he moved a bit closer to the red-headed family.

"Now, what's the platform number?" the mother asked the children. The little girl, who looked to be the youngest, lit up at the question.

"Nine and three-quarters," the girl answered excitement in her voice. "Mum, can't I go?" Susanna held in her laugh as the girl began pleading and begging with her mother.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," the mother instructed, but the girl still pleaded. The mother simply ignored her daughter and turned to the oldest son. "All right, Percy, you go first." Susanna watched as the boy pushed his trolley to the center of the platform where it was even with the barrier. The boy sighed before taking off running. Susanna held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the crash. Surprisingly to her, it never came. Susanna opened one of her eyes and was shocked the boy was gone with no sign of him. She figured there was some magic behind it. She could see the black-haired boy next to her also in shock at the sight.

"Fred, you next," the mother told another boy, who was standing next to his twin.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the twin told his mother, acting shocked. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell that I'm George?" His mother sighed at his antics, while the other siblings left began chuckling.

"Sorry, George, dear," the mother apologized. "Fred" began softly laughing as he moved his trolley in the center, ready to start running.

"Only joking, I am Fred," he said to his mother before running toward the barrier. Susanna flinched as she watched him disappear into the bricks, still thinking there should have been a crash. As soon as he disappeared, the other twin who Susanna figured was George followed his brother into the barrier. Susanna could see the black-haired boy deeply sigh and push his trolley up to the mother, daughter, and son.

"Excuse me," the boy announced, in a scared voice. The woman turned to the boy and smiled as he approached her.

"Hello dear," she greeted. She immediately knew what he was asking. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." Ron smiled and waved at the new boy.

"Yes," the boy answered, his voice very nervous and stuttering. "The thing is, the thing is I don't know how to…" Susanna thought he was very scared to ask the question. She was hoping to hear the answer so she knew how to get to the correct platform.

"How to get on to the platform?" the woman finished for him. The boy nodded his head in agreement. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." The boy sighed and straightened his trolley. He took a deep breath before running and soon disappearing into the barrier. The mother, son, and daughter soon followed the boy into the barrier, leaving Susanna alone on the platform. She was surprised they had not seen her behind them, looking as lost as the black-haired boy did.

"Well, it's now or never," Susanna whispered to herself as she placed her trolley in the center of the platform. She took a very deep breath before racing to the barrier, hoping no one was looking at her like a lunatic. She closed her eyes as she rushed into the barrier and was soon glad when the rush was over. She opened her eyes and dropped her jaw at the amazing sight in front of her.

She was standing on a new platform, with the barrier wall behind her. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents, and all other people were walking up and down the platform. Kids were loading their luggage on the train and others were saying goodbye to their relatives. Owl screeches were sounding throughout the platform. Susanna admired the black steam engine train with the _'Hogwarts Express'_ written on the front. Relief followed through her body, glad she had made it on time. Susanna tried to find the red-headed family and black-haired boy but could not find them anywhere. The eleven-year-old pushed her trolley down the platform, hoping to find a space to walk in.

She walked past many families and heard many 'goodbyes', 'love you', 'we'll write to you' all over the place. Jealousy was beginning to form inside of her, wishing she had a family to say all those things to. More anger was created too with anger at her parents' abandonment, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Susanna sniffled them away, wanting to put on a happy face. She soon dropped her luggage off at the drop-off spot, but made sure to grab her backpack. She found an empty door and walked inside. She immediately noticed the crammed hallways full of students and tried to maneuver out of the way, not wanting to be a bother.

After five minutes of searching, Susanna finally found an empty compartment away from the crowds. She quickly opened the sliding door and closed it behind her. Plopping down on the cushioned seat, Susanna set her backpack next to and began searching through it. Before she left the orphanage, she packed an old backpack and filled it with personal, important items. She made sure to put her wizarding money on top for easy reach. Susanna had to sneak some Oreos from the orphanage's pantry so she wouldn't be caught. The cookies had been her pleasure and comfort food, and Susanna would not want to go months without having an Oreo. She also had packed some old journals, wanting to remember everything she would experience in the school year. Susanna gently pushed all the contents aside as she finally found what she was looking for.

The blonde-haired girl pulled out an old, worn out journal sized book. The binding was starting to tear, and the cover was coming off in certain places. Susanna could still make out the curled _'Magical Fairytales, Legends, Fables, Myths, and Stories'_ title above a wand with the magical dust around it. She gently opened it up, making sure not to rip the pages. Many of the worn pages were starting to break away from the binding, but the over one thousand pages were still holding on. The book contained almost every fairytale, legend, fable, myth, and childhood story known, from the classics and well-known to unknowns and the less than favorite. She had owned the book since as long as she could remember; it had been with her when she arrived at the orphanage.

Susanna turned to her favorite fairytale that she had memorized by heart, _Beauty and the Beast_. She loved every aspect of the story and always found comfort in it. Marking the page was an old envelope addressed to Mrs. Forester. It was a letter addressed to her from Susanna's mother, telling her to take care for her daughter and lovingly raise her. Susanna had read it only a few times, and some anger, sadness, and resentment formed every time she did. The letter brought many questions to her mind, but Susanna did not feel like dealing with it on the way to Hogwarts. So, she moved the envelope to the back of the book to avoid thinking about it. Her eyes moved to the first line of the fairytale, ready to be drawn into an adventure. _'There was once a very rich merchant'_ flowed through Susanna's eyes as she began passing the time until she arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay, and Susanna's character, personality, and background are being developed and portrayed well. The next chapter will be the rest of the train ride, the arrival at Hogwarts, the sorting, and the events of the first night.<strong> **'Mum'****will probably be some of the only British words or phrases I use in the story, sorry but it would be too hard for me to try to make everything British-ified (made up word). Everything else will be the American-English version. Hope I don't offend anyone for it! I will also try to incorporate as many direct quotes from the books and movies as possible, since the story will be a mix of the two. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought. I'll be working on my stories a lot more now, so see you next time on whatever I update next!** (Sorry for the long author's note)


	4. Chapter 3: An Interesting Person to Meet

**Hey everybody! I love this story so much, and I've been working on it a lot! Hopefully this chapter is okay, I've worked on it all day! Well, enjoy the chapter! **(Disclaimer in prologue)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: An Interesting Person to Meet<strong>

The green hills and valleys of the Scotland countryside amazed Susanna as she watched it roll past the train. She had finished a quarter of the book fifteen minutes ago and decided to just daydream. Susanna was trying to block out the loud, chatty students outside her compartment. She was surprised no one had asked to come to her compartment, since it sounded like all of the others were full. Her stomach was growling badly, but Susanna did not want to eat her Oreos so she could have some during the school year. Suddenly, Susanna's compartment door opened, and a kind-looking, older woman was standing in the doorway pushing a cart in her hands. Susanna noticed all of the bags of sweets and candies on the cart, most of them the eleven-year-old had never seen before.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" the lady asked her. Susanna starred at the sweets, unsure of what they were. She stood up and walked to the trolley, wanting to get a closer look. She fixed up a box filled with candies that looked like jelly-beans, all multi-colored and designed.

"Ma'am, what are these?" Susanna nervously asked the lady, holding to show what she was asking about. As the lady was fixing to answer, Susanna heard quick, light footsteps approaching the two.

"Those are Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, I would not recommend those, you might get the ear wax flavored bean," a female voice suggested next to Susanna. The blonde-girl turned to see a girl her age and height with very bushy light brown hair standing next to her, already in her Hogwarts' robes. Susanna could feel she was very knowledgeable and confident in her intelligence. The brown haired girl's chocolate brown eyes watched Susanna look nervously at beans, considering putting them back. Susanna slowly placed them back on the cart and tilted her head to the girl.

"What's a good treat on here?" Susanna wondered, hoping the girl would suggest something very sweet since she could feel her stomach rumbling even more.

"I would recommend the chocolate frogs. I've read they are very good and come with collectible cards of famous witches and wizards," the girl suggested to Susanna. She looked over the cart and picked up a sapphire blue, golden yellow colored, pentagonal shaped container, and the girl handed it to Susanna. "And some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pastries are delicious, too." The sweets were very appetizing to Susanna, ready to eat.

"I'd like to have these, please," Susanna told the trolley lady.

"That would be five sickles please," the trolley lady informed. Susanna immediately rushed into her compartment, placed her backpack on the seat, and began searching through the bag. She became frustrated when she could not find it. The brown-haired girl walked inside the compartment doorway and watched as Susanna continued digging through her bag.

"Now where could that money bag possibly be?" Susanna asked to herself, thinking about giving the sweets back and just eating some Oreos.

"You could just use magic to bring it to you," the other girl suggested. Susanna turned to face her with a confused look.

"Wait, I thought wizards and witches under seventeen were not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts," Susanna wondered to the girl, remembering the law from one of the school books. And, she had already been reminded of that, from the Ministry of Magic itself.

_Susanna was sitting in her bed reading _The Standard Book of Spells _to have an idea of what she would be learning at Hogwarts. It was past two in the morning, and Susanna had no intent on going to sleep anytime soon. Professor McGonagall had told her before she went back to the orphanage after finishing shopping at Diagon Alley to keep her supplies, book, and wand hidden from everyone at the orphanage. "Muggles do not believe in magic and it breaks wizarding law to perform in front of a muggle," McGonagall sternly warned her. So, Susanna promised to herself that she would stay up as late as should could to learn about the wizarding world. She was carefully holding her wand in one hand with the book in the other. _

"_Now, what's an easy spell to learn first?" Susanna whispered to herself, scanning the first few pages of the book. Her eyes soon landed on a spell 'Wingardium Leviosa? All I have to do is swish and flick?" Susanna soon raised her wand and followed the instructions, carefully whispering the incantation. Susanna looked away from her wand to see a pillow on the other side of her bed rising into the air. Her eyes widen as it continued gaining altitude. The eleven-year-old slightly moved her wand, and the pillow plopped back down on her bed. She giggled quietly, happy at her first attempt of magic. Her eyelids were starting to shut more often, so Susanna gently placed her books under the bed and moved the sheet over it. She laid her head softly on the pillow, starting to fall asleep. Before she could try to settle into a deep sleep, she heard something slide into her room. Susanna quickly sat up and bent down to pick up the object. It felt like an envelope, and Susanna quickly turned on a nearby lamp._

"_What could this possibly be?" Susanna asked as the envelope suddenly jumped out of her hands on onto her bed. The girl immediately knew it had to be magic related. The envelope began twitching around, and the girl could see a black hole forming in the middle. Small, black silts began forming into shapes of eyes. The object then started floating in the air. Susanna realized the shapes were becoming a face as it cleared its throat in a female pitch._

"_Dear Ms. Gates," the female voice from the letter began talking in a clear, authoritative voice. "The Ministry of Magic has received intelligence that at two thirty-six, this morning, you performed the Hover Charm with a wand even though you are underage and in a muggle-inhabited area. As this is your first violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are left with a warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office. Be sure it does not happen again." Susanna became worried as the letter's eyes shut and it fell to her bed. She immediately placed her wand under her bed, making sure it would not perform magic. _

"Oh, no worries. The Hogwarts Express is an extension of Hogwarts, so you can perform as much magic as you can," the brown-haired girl explained to Susanna once she was flung from the memory. "Just use 'Accio' with whatever you are searching for to bring it to you." Susanna nodded her head as she took her wand from the outside of her backpack. She then aimed it inside her backpack.

"_Accio money sack_," Susanna spoke out loud. A breeze went by her as her money sack was immediately drawn toward her. Susanna took it inside her palm and walked up to the trolley lady when the brown-haired girl still standing next to her. Susanna began opening the sack, but suddenly felt useless. "Um, what is a sickle?"

"Oh, it's the silver coins. It is worth more than a bronze knut but less than a gold galleon. The currency is seventeen sickles in a galleon, four hundred ninety three knuts in a galleon, twenty-nine knuts in a sickle," the other girl explained. Susanna's admiration of the girl was growing the more she spoke her knowledge. She was sure the other girl had grown up in a wizarding family. The blonde girl quickly took out the coins and handed them to the trolley lady. The older lady quickly handed Susanna her purchases and walked to the next compartment as the two girls walked into Susanna's compartment. The other girl began looking around for something.

"Um, thanks for your help," Susanna thanked the girl. The other girl gave her a bright smile as she continued looking around.

"Your welcome. My name is Hermione Granger," the girl introduced. She paused after speaking, and Susanna knew she was waiting for her to tell her name.

"Susanna Gates," Susanna gave as she put her hand out. Hermione took it and gave a brief shake.

"I almost forgot the real reason I came down this part of the train. Have you seen a frog anywhere? A boy named Neville has lost his," Hermione explained. "I've been to a lot of compartments, but I've had no luck so far."

"Sorry, I have not seen a frog ever since I've been in here," Susanna apologized, causing Hermione to frown and sigh at the answer. "I've been reading my book this train ride and if a frog came in here, I did not notice."

"Well, hopefully his frog will turn up soon," Hermione wished. "But, I better keep searching." Hermione soon got up off her seat and walked to the compartment door. "We'll be arriving soon, so you might want to put on your robes. It was nice meeting you, Susanna, maybe we will be in the same house. See you at Hogwarts!" Hermione waved before walking down the hallway.

Susanna broke the packing of the chocolate frogs and quickly opened it. She was surprised that the chocolate actually looked like a frog, but was glad it did not jump out and come to life. She quickly took a bite out of it, wondering where the collectible card Hermione mentioned was. Susanna glanced over the packaging and noticed some space in the middle. She took her nail, placed it through the space, pushed her finger, and a card popped out of its space. Susanna quickly picked the card off her lap to look at it. On the front of it was an older looking man with a _long_, snow-white beard. His light blue eyes were covered with his half-moon spectacles, and he was wearing a dark maroon robe. Susanna turned the card over, and it read 'Albus Dumbledore'. Susanna noticed that under his name was some tiny information:

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. _

_He sounds like an interesting person to meet,_ Susanna thought to herself as she watched the image of Dumbledore disappear. She continued dwelling on the school year as she felt the train come to a complete halt. Susanna quickly placed her belongings back in her backpack. She could hear shouting telling the students to tell their belongings on the train, so she hesitantly left her backpack on the seat. The noise level greatly increased as the students moved to the exits. She made sure not to be trampled as she made her way outside the train. Everyone seemed to blend in with their black robes, and their hair color was the only thing that stood out. She walked out to the platform into the dark, starry night. Susanna could see a faint outline of a castle bathed in torch light.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Firs'-years!" a loud, booming voice sounded around the platform. Susanna turned to the direction of the voice, and her eyes widen at the sight of a giant sized man with long, wild black hair. He was wearing, worn brown and red overcoat and shirt. He seemed intimidating, but when Susanna made brief eye contact with his black, beady eyes she could tell he was friendly and sweet. Susanna joined the other first years, hoping to find Hermione, and maybe see Ron and the other boy again. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" Susanna followed the group of first years down a new crammed path, and she could see the lake around the castle growing closer. Its black color reflected the many towers and lights from the castle.

"The Black Lake has a giant squid in it, merpeople, and other creatures," Susanna heard Hermione whisper as the brown-haired girl caught up to her. Susanna was glad she was walking by someone who she knew instead of being by herself. "The castle is also unplottable; no muggle would be able to find it. Aren't you excited, Susanna?"

"I'm more nervous than excited," Susanna answered, clutching the sleeves of her robes tighter to keep her hands from shaking.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec'," the giant told the first years, "jus' round this bend here."

"Oooooooh!" the entire first year class expressed in unison as they witnessed the castle for the first time. Susanna immediately thought it was something pulled out of the fairytales she had read all her life. The black, velvet nighttime sky was covered with sparkling stars as it served as the backdrop to the tall turrets and towers. Thousands of torches and lights created dots along the castle walls and bridges. Susanna immediately knew she would definitely get lost in the first few days. The giant began walking to a lower platform, where Susanna could see boats waiting for them but she noticed there were no oars.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant shouted to the group, alerting them to the boats before them. Susanna followed Hermione as she joined two boys, the red-headed Ron and the black-haired boy Susanna recognized from the train station. The boys sat in the front of the boat as the girls slowly sat down in the back, not wanting to tip over. Susanna could see the giant looking around at all of them, giving a wave to the black-haired boy in front of her. "Everyone in? Right then, forward!" Susanna let go of her sleeves as she grabbed hold of the side of the boat as it began moving across the lake. The castle's size continued to grow as the boats moved closer. She felt someone nudge her, and she turned to see a cliff coming closer to them, where their heads could get hit. "Heads down!" the giant yelled to the group as they do as he instructed.

Susanna watched the peaceful water flow by, sort of hoping to see a mermaid. She was sort of wanting Hermione to tell her a fact about mermaids and how to get them to let someone see them, but it did not happen. She turned her attention back to the castle as they were taken down a wide tunnel, and let out at an underground harbor. The boats came to a stop, and the students followed the giant once he got out of his boat. Susanna followed the group, staying close to Hermione. She kept on glancing up the steep stairs as they continued climbing. The group stopped at a large, stone door as the giant made his way to the front and knocked on the door three times. The door slowly opened up, and Susanna strained her neck to see what was in the doorway.

A smile ran up Susanna's face when she saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, still with her hair in a bun and wearing the emerald robes. When Professor McGonagall saw Susanna, she gave her a brief, happy smile before turning serious for the other students. All of the first years were staring at the professor, wondering what she was going to say.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," the giant announced to the professor. Susanna could see the professor examining all of the students, probably seeing who would be the troublemakers or not. She was starting to hear the excited, chattering voices of the other students close by.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here," the professor told the giant. He nodded in thanks and walked off in another direction. The professor began walking through the door, and Susanna was surprised at the expansive size of the first hall, which Hermione told her was the Entrance Hall. She could see the magically flaming torches, gigantic ceilings, and twisting marble staircases in the castle, and Susanna's fear of getting lost was growing as they continued walking. McGonagall led the first years into a smaller chamber and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the professor began, smiling at Hermione and Susanna when her eyes fell on them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." The professor nodded her head goodbye as she left the room, and the first years began chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Susanna was growing hopeful at the professor's words. Back at the Angel Care Orphanage, she did not have a single friend, always being picked on, made fun of, humiliated, and sometimes hit. She was hoping Hogwarts would give her a new start, with some great, loyal friends.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Susanna heard the black-haired, glasses boy ask Ron nearby. Susanna was wondering the exact same thing, as she thought any other first year did.

"Some sort of test, I think," Ron answered to Harry. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Susanna was really hoping it was a joke, but she was not looking forward to being in front of a large group since she was sure she would do something to embarrass herself on the first night of school.

"It's true then," a commanding voice sounded loudly throughout the chamber, causing everyone to stop talking and turn to the voice. Susanna looked and saw a very pale boy with bleach blond hair that was slicked back and grey eyes staring confidently at the black-haired, glasses boy next to Ron. Susanna could tell he felt superior to others, especially since he had two larger boys behind him. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Immediately, everyone began whispering about the name. Susanna could see the black-haired boy, who was apparently Harry Potter, fidget around uncomfortably. Susanna was wondering what was so special about him. The blonde boy and his followers walked up to Harry and Ron. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at the boy, and his face flashed anger at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Ron lowered his head for a little bit before bringing it back up and glaring at Draco. Draco turned confidently back at Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he explained as he stretched out his hand, ready for Harry to shake it and join his group.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry retorted back, standing up for Ron. Draco looked bashed, as if he had never been told 'no' before. Susanna made a mental note to never associate with Draco and his friends. Suddenly, a gasp was heard as the first-years turned to one of the walls to see two pale, pearly-white, transparent ghosts come out. They seemed to be arguing about something before they began talking to the students. Susanna turned away from them, wondering when Professor McGonagall would come back. Her wish came true as the doors opened up again.

"Move along now," McGonagall instructed them as they turned their attention away from the ghosts and to the professor. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Susanna suddenly heard a frog croak and looked down at the professor's feet to see a brown, patterned frog hopping around and croaking.

"Trevor!" a young, excited boy next to Susanna exclaimed as he bent down to pick up the frog. Susanna figured he was the Neville boy Hermione was talking about earlier on the train. The boy looked up to see McGonagall starring him down, and he slowly got back into the group. McGonagall sighed and focused on the other students. "Now, form a line," she started, "and follow me," before smiling at them and walking down the hallway. Susanna fell behind Hermione, but in front of Harry and Ron. The students soon arrived at large, decorated doors and walked into the hall.

Susanna couldn't help but stare at the thousands of candles floating in mid-air with the ceiling looking like the same nighttime sky as outside. Ghosts were coming in and out of the walls. She noticed four, long wooden tables covered with golden plates and goblets, and some of the students already sitting down starring at them hungrily. In the front of the hall was a long table full of adults who Susanna figured were the teachers. In the middle was the famous Albus Dumbledore, and Susanna was surprised she was seeing the famous wizard in person.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Hermione explained to Susanna as they continued walking toward the front. "It's just bewitched to look like the night outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." The students stopped in the front as McGonagall walked up the platform to a worn, wooden stool in the center with a very worn, dirty, and dusty hat on top. Susanna was wondering what was special about the hat as it began twitching. She became worried it was another form of communication from the Ministry of Magic as its eyes and mouth formed. She was very surprised when it began to sing. It began singing about all four of the houses and qualities of each. Once it was done, Susanna had no idea what house she belonged in. But, once she heard Ron mention something about dark wizards from Slytherin, she knew she did not want to be in that house.

Susanna watched as McGonagall lifted up the hat with one hand and another one on a scroll. She turned to address the first years, and Susanna was becoming more and more nervous. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Susanna zoned out as the first few students were sorted, trying to figure out what house she could possibly fit in.

"Gates, Susanna!" Professor McGonagall shouted throughout the hall, forcing Susanna to come back to reality. She took a very, very deep breath and slowly made her way up to the stool. She slid her feet around and faced the students, who all seemed to be watching her were wondering eyes as she sat down on the stool. She recognized the rest of the red-headed boys in the Gryffindor table as the hat sat on her head.

"_Um, interesting, never had a Gates here before, I sense potential for greatness and a hidden, deep, great power is sleeping within you. You seem to want friends and would be very loyal to them. Now, where to put you?" _the Sorting Hat whispered to Susanna. Her sorting seemed to take longer than others since she had seen some sorted as soon as the hat was put on her head. She was growing more and more nervous, seeing everyone watch her. She wanted to help out the hat, but had no idea what to think. "_This is interesting; I've never had such a problem sorting before. You possess qualities of every house equally. I want to make this right. You are an interesting girl."_ Susanna felt herself close her eyes, thinking she wished she had made a decision earlier. "_I know…"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat shouted to the entire student body. Susanna sighed as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and excitement at the new member. Susanna quickly hopped off the stool and made her way to an empty seat, ready to watch the rest of the sortings.

She was happy when Hermione was also sorted into Gryffindor, and the bushy-haired girl settled between Susanna and the oldest red-headed boy. Susanna noticed the hush and whispers the students made when Harry Potter was called to be sorted, still wondering what was so different about him. The Sorting Hat seemed to take longer on him too, but he also decided on Gryffindor. Ron's sorting took no time at all, landing in Gryffindor, and soon the ceremony was over. Susanna was very hungry when she saw Dumbledore stand on his feet. She knew even though he was older, he still had powerful strength in him. A large, happy smile grew across his wrinkled face.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he beamed and shouted to the students. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down as the students clapped and cheered. Susanna was confused at his 'speech' but figured it was something Dumbledore did. Suddenly, all types of food and desert appeared in front of the students, and Susanna's jaw dropped in hunger. She had never had as many choices of what to eat as she did now, since Mrs. Forester would usually give her the leftovers. She took some bits and pieces but made sure not to overeat.

All through the dinner, Susanna heard bits and pieces of conversation. No one directly talked to her, except for Hermione when she was talking about some of Hogwarts' history, her excitement for the classes, and the food selection. She was surprised to hear from some that either one or none of their parents were wizards and witches. Susanna began wondering what her parents were, or if she got lucky and just got the drop of magic. She almost jumped out of her seat when the Gryffindor house ghost Nearly Headless Nick appeared in the middle of the food. After proving to Hermione he was _nearly_ headless, which was something Susanna wished she had not seen, she had no appetite to eat anything else. Soon, the puddings disappeared and Dumbledore stood on his feet. The entire hall became silent as everyone turned to him.

"Ahem, just a few more words now we are all fed and watered," the headmaster began again. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Susanna noticed his eyes glanced in the Gryffindor direction, and she slightly turned to see they were looking at Ron's twin brothers, who had mischievous looks on their face. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The school's excited tone seemed to lower a bit after his last statement, when Dumbledore's face was serious to prove he was not joking. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song. Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Susanna tried hard not to laugh as everyone sang the song in different tunes, speed, keys, and pitches. She was secretly glad she had the excuse of being a first year and not knowing the words to avoid singing along. Soon, everyone was done and Dumbledore sent them off to bed. She joined Hermione as they followed a prefect named Percy, who Susanna knew was a Weasley from King's Cross Station. They walked up the stairs to the very top, and Susanna couldn't help but stare at the moving stairs and portraits that were moving like the photographs in _The Leaky Cauldron_. Soon, the prefect stopped at a door-sized portrait of a lady in a fancy, silk pink dress. She turned to them in a stern voice.

"Password?" the portrait asked Percy.

"_Caput Draconis_," Percy told the portrait and the door slowly swung open. The first-years hurried in the common room filled with red and gold patterns on the walls. Lots of couches, tables, loveseats, and chairs were stationed around the room. Susanna noticed a lonely loveseat next to the warm fireplace, and she could easily picture herself sitting there wrapped up in a book. Hermione nudged her again, alerting Susanna that Percy was telling them to go to the dormitories. So, she followed Hermione up the marble steps and through a wooden door. The room was large with five four-poster beds in a circle around a heater. The sheets and curtains were deep red velvet with golden yellow stitching. Susanna found her suitcases and backpack on a bed next to a window with a little ledge to sit on at night.

The new first year girls, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, Hermione Granger, and Susanna Gates took turns using the bathroom to change into their pajamas. Susanna quickly changed into gray capris and a sweatshirt and settled on the ledge in front of the window. Since she went first, Susanna took out her journal from the backpack and began writing in it, wanting to remember everything that had and would happen to her.

"Susanna, why did your sorting take longer? Mine was very quick," Hermione asked Susanna when she came out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, the hat said I possessed qualities from every house, and it was not as clear on where I should go," Susanna answered, dwelling on the hat's words.

"Interesting, I would explore it further but I'm too tired," Hermione replied. "But, I'm glad you're in Gryffindor, hopefully we'll become great friends." Hermione gave Susanna a quick, bright smile before climbing into her bed and falling asleep. The other three girls also fell asleep, but Susanna stayed on the ledge, starring at the Black Lake and writing in the journal.

_What did he mean by a great, untouched power sleeping within me?_ Susanna thought as she wrote it down in her diary. She figured it was probably just something little and continued writing. She heard something flapping around outside and saw a snow white dove flying around in the black sky. It turned its head and seemed to wink at Susanna before quickly flying away. _Magic will definitely take some getting used to,_ Susanna finished writing and placed the journal underneath her pillow. She gently climbed into the bed and laid her head down, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay! I hope I'm showing Susanna's personality and behavior correctly. <strong>

**I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that even though she's become friends with Hermione, it does not mean it's just going to be a repeat of the books with an extra character. She won't be that involved yet, she'll be involved in different ways. **

**I'd like to thank my cousin who is now my consultant for this story, and she's helped me with ideas and questions! Well, that's all I have to say, except please click on the review button and tell me what you thought since I haven't gotten any reviews for the last two chapters! Well, see you on whatever I update next!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Someone Knows Something

**Hey everybody! I know it's late at night, but I wanted to write another chapter of this! I really enjoy this story and hope you do too! I think this chapter is okay, but enjoy! **(Disclaimer in prologue)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Someone Knows Something<strong>

The pale beams of sunlight shone through the glass windows, shining directly in Susanna's face. She instinctively dragged her hand in front of her eyes as she began waking up. She had to turn her body to the other side as she slowly opened her eyelids and leaned up in the bed. Fay, Lavender, and Parvati had already left the dorm, having made sure their beds were clean and made. Susanna looked up to see Hermione, dressed, wide awake, and reading _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century._ Hermione looked up to see Susanna awake and smiled at her.

"Oh good, you're awake," Hermione commented as she placed her book on the neatly made bed, and walked over to her trunk. Susanna glanced over to the clock on the dresser and saw 7:15 on its face. Susanna threw the sheets off her and jumped out of the bed. Hermione giggled at the girl's antics as Susanna quickly grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom. Susanna quickly came out in five minutes, running her fingers through her curly, tangled hair. She glanced in the mirror, sighed at her hair, and quickly put it in a ponytail. Susanna quickly made up her bed and placed her wand in her robe's pocket. She took out a medium sized bag and placed her journal, her fairytale book, and some school supplies in it, and put it tightly around her shoulder.

"Do you know when we get our schedules?" Susanna asked as she looked through her trunk, wondering if she should grab some of her textbooks. She just quickly picked up the Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms textbooks, just in case.

"Professor McGonagall will hand them out during breakfast," Hermione answered. "We should go since breakfast is fixing to start." Susanna adjusted her bag on her shoulder again before following Hermione through the common room. Everyone was gone, and Susanna could hear the some excited, some exhausted voices as students headed to the Great Hall. The eleven-year-old watched the paintings as many of them were waving to the students as they walked by. She made sure to watch the stairs, seeing many of them move as soon as she and Hermione walked off.

"I wonder what class we'll have first, I really hope it's Transfiguration," Hermione expressed as they walked into the Great Hall. Susanna starred up at the ceiling, smiling at the bright, blue sky with a few snow white clouds floating through it. The two sat down at the Gryffindor table, ready to eat. Susanna listened as Hermione talked about the many subjects they would take, and she was growing more and more interested in them. Whenever it was silent, Susanna would hear whispers of the students talking about Harry Potter again.

"Hermione, everyone keeps on talking about Harry Potter, what is so special about him?" Susanna quietly asked, hoping she didn't sound rude. Hermione seemed to choke a little on her sausage after Susanna asked her the question. She was surprised her blonde friend had no clue, considering the large talk going on.

"You have no idea?" Hermione questioned Susanna, wondering if she was joking. Susanna continued staring at her with confused looks, and Hermione sighed and set her drink on the table. "Well, there was a dark wizard…"

"Susanna, Hermione," Professor McGonagall spoke as she unknowingly interrupted Hermione and walked up to the two girls. She gave them a brief smile before taking two scrolls and handing them to the girls. "I looked forward to seeing you two in Transfiguration." The professor was off to other students before Susanna could tell her hello. She shrugged her shoulders as she slowly unrolled the scroll. _Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, and Flying,_ Susanna read to herself, wondering how in the wizarding world she was going to keep up with everything. She noticed Hermione's large smile as the two finished breakfast, ready to go to Transfiguration class.

"I'll answer your question during our free period," Hermione told Susanna as she showed her the way to the classroom on the ground floor. Students were chatting and walking in many directions, not noticing the two first-years quickly walking by. Susanna thought she saw some of the knights' armor saluting her but did not have enough time to turn around and double check. Susanna saw very few students when they arrived, and Hermione led her to the right-hand corner in the front. Professor McGonagall was arriving and quickly sat down on her seat. Many eager students followed her, filling in the seats in the back of the classroom. Once the class began, Professor McGonagall stood up at her desk.

"Welcome, students, to your first Transfiguration class. To start, I would like you to write about what you expect to learn and do in this class," McGonagall instructed, before quickly turning into a tabby cat. Susanna widen her eyes, surprised her professor was an animagus. The eleven-year-old Gryffindor quickly went into her bag and pulled out some paper, quills, and ink. She really did not know what to write, so she decided to just use things from the Transfiguration textbook.

Five minutes had passed in the classroom, the cat professor watched them write, sitting on her desk. Suddenly, the wooden doors opened up, and Susanna briefly turned around to see Ron and Harry running in the classroom trying to find open seats. She could hear their deep breathing, almost like they had been running and trying to catch their breath. Ron looked around the classroom, a smile growing on his face.

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry, proud of his achievement. Susanna covered her mouth to hide her laughter as the professor's cat eyes turned stern at the boys. The cat jumped off the desk and walked to the late boys. Once it arrived, the cat transformed back to the human Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron's mouth were opened in surprise, and their cheeks turned a little pink of embarrassment. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for the assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time," Professor McGonagall suggested to the boys, causing their mouths to shut.

"We got lost," Harry told the Transfiguration professor, a little fear peeping through his voice.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," the Professor continued before turning around and heading back to her desk. Her emerald robes swayed as she sat at her desk. "Now, to begin Transfiguration…"

* * *

><p>By Friday morning, Susanna was ready to just to sleep for hours and hours. She was surprised at how much homework they had already had. She was glad there were other students who were also just being introduced to the subjects like she was, but she was proud of herself for the few things she did know.<p>

Transfiguration was interesting, and Susanna figured she would enjoy the class. McGonagall gave her a brief smile when Susanna had turned a match into a needle, even though it changed back to a match within a few seconds. Hermione managed to change its qualities and looks but was among the few to do anything. Charms was also interesting to learn, Professor Flitwick's enthusiasm for it was spreading to her. She was hoping they would get started with wand work soon. Susanna, among many other students, were looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but were disappointed once they left the smelly classroom for the first time. Except for Hermione, the students had a very hard time staying awake during Professor Binns's, the ghost teacher of History of Magic, boring, dreary lectures. Susanna figured she would have to get Hermione to help teach her in DADA and History of Magic classes, and she was glad she had already read ahead in the textbooks. Herbology was okay, she liked Professor Sprout, but the idea of accidentally putting in too much water would cause the plant to bite her did not interest Susanna. She really enjoyed and loved Astronomy class. Something about the stars, planets, and constellations peaked her interests, even though the class was only held at midnight on Wednesdays.

Hermione gave a brief summary of Harry's importance to the Wizarding World to Susanna during their first free period. Susanna felt sorry for him, being famous for something he could not remember. She was surprised he seemed to try to ignore the whispers and gossip from the students. Unlike Harry, Susanna noticed Draco Malfoy deserving his place in Slytherin. He strutted around the school, bragging of his flying skills, his wealth, and his father's position in the Ministry of Magic. He had picked on, called out, and made fun of many other first year students, especially Ron, Harry, and Neville.

Susanna was immediately glad she had met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. The other girl knew her way around Hogwarts, was smart and knowledgeable in every subject, kind, and easy to talk to. She was surprised to find out she was a Muggle-born, seeing she knew so much about the magical world. Hermione made sure Susanna would stay awake in History and DADA classes, and would understand everything they would learn. Even though she had only been there a week, Susanna was glad Professor McGonagall had told her she was a witch and made sure she would go to Hogwarts.

"We need to get to our Double Potions. It's in the dungeons, and I've heard Professor Snape is a tough teacher," Hermione suggested to Susanna, once the two finished their breakfast. Susanna quickly gathered her supplies and followed the bushy haired girl down the stairs. She pulled her robe closer to her to avoid the cold drafts flying through the dungeons. The two walked into the contradicting smelled room. She made sure to avoid looking at some of the ingredients, not wanting to lose her breakfast. The two sat in the middle, getting out their supplies. Slytherin and Gryffindor students began piling in behind them.

A few minutes later, the door in the back of the classroom opened up, and loud footsteps began walking to the front. One look in his beady, cold, black eyes Susanna knew not to be a smart-alecky or jokester with Professor Snape. His greasy, black hair fell to his shoulders, the color matching his robes. When he turned to the class, he did not seem very excited to see them. He quickly ran through the roster, stopping when he landed on Harry's.

"Ah, yes," he began in a snarling voice. "Harry Potter, our new celebrity." Susanna could hear the disgust seeping through his voice as he spat Harry's name. Some students were snickering at the professor's dislike, and the professor seemed to ignore them. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." All the students did not dare look away for fear of correction. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." Susanna was becoming scared of the teacher, wondering why he was teaching if he didn't like the students.

"Potter!" he yelled to Harry, causing many students to jump in there seats. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Susanna was surprised he was asking Harry those questions before they even had their first potions lesson. The professor began asking all types of questions, all Harry did not know, and Hermione tried to answer. When Harry finally told him he did not know and should have gotten Hermione to answer, he became angry. "Sit down," he told Hermione when she stood up. "For you information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plat, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Susanna immediately began copying everything he had said. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter." Susanna began dreading Potions as his demeanor toward Gryffindors did not improve during the period. He even caused Neville to burst into tears, even when he was beginning to be covered in boils.

Susanna even saw Hermione not really enjoying the class, staying quiet throughout it. The students were counting down the minutes until they were allowed to leave. "Okay students, so far it was been disappointing, especially for Gryffindors." His gaze turned to Susanna, and she was wondering where her supposed Gryffindor courage went to. "Gates, what are the effects of the Wiggenweld Potion?" Susanna saw everyone's eyes turn to her, and she knew Snape was expecting her to not know the answer. Hermione raised her hand, wanting to save her friend. Susanna searched through her brain, and was happy to find it.

"Professor, the Wiggenweld Potion will awaken someone who was put into a deep sleep either by magic or by the Draught of Living Death. It can also cure some minor damages," Susanna answered, hoping she was right. The Potions professor looked at her with his beady eyes, and Susanna thought she saw a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, a point for Gryffindor. You bunch are lucky someone knows something about this class," Snape expressed to the class. Susanna saw some grimaced faces directed at her from some Slytherins. Hermione patted her on the back in success. "Class dismissed." Within a few seconds, everyone had gathered their supplies and were out the door.

"Professor Snape is awful!" Hermione expressed to her as they made their way through a corridor to another History of Magic lesson. "At least when you answered the question correctly, you proved that we weren't a bunch of dunderheads who knew nothing about potions."

"Thanks, but I don't know why he had to pick on me. He should have picked on Malfoy or something. At least he likes him," Susanna wondered to Hermione. "I wonder why he dislikes Harry so much."

"Yes, that is very peculiar," Hermione commented. "I expect the two of us will survive potions, as long as we don't agitate Professor Snape." Hermione quickly walked into the girls' bathroom while the blonde girl stood outside. Susanna suddenly felt a hard push to her shoulder, causing her to fall to the floor. Everything began spilling out, and Susanna could hear snickering going on above her. She looked up to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing at her, obviously the ones who pushed her. The bleach-blond boy starred at her with cold, disgusted eyes.

"Why, if it isn't the little potions know-it-all falling before a Slytherin," he began in his superior tone. "Exactly where this Gryffindor belongs!" Susanna tried to ignore him collecting her things, but Draco started kicking things around. She watched as he kicked her journal out of her reach, picking it up in his hands. He began tossing it between his hands, and Susanna tried to grab it but he kept it out of her reach. "What, too weak to get it back?"

"Hey! Leave her alone, Malfoy!" a voice shouted at Draco, stopping him for a brief second. Susanna looked up to see one of the Weasley twins walking toward them. "Why don't you pick on someone with your own talents? Wait, there isn't anyone here who is as talentless as you." Susanna's jaw dropped as Draco's fists began to tighten, ready to send it in the Weasley's face.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, walking down the hallway to the event. Draco turned to the professor, thinking she might have seen his action against Susanna.

"Nothing Professor, Malfoy here was just pushing her to the floor and trying to send her stuff away," the Weasley twin started to explain. Susanna was surprised he was standing up for her, even though he didn't know her.

"Is that true Malfoy?" the professor asked the Slytherin. Draco just kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything to get into trouble. "Well, I'd be careful now, Mr. Malfoy or Professor Snape might hear about it. Now, get along to class." She starred at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle with stern eyes before walking away. Draco threw Susanna's journal at her before walking down the corridor to his class. Susanna sighed before trying to grab more papers, and she saw the twin bend down to help her.

"Oh no, you don't have to help, I can gather these things," Susanna tried to stop them.

"It's okay, Malfoy deserved a talking or two, needs to be put in his place," the twin stated to her. Susanna looked up, seeing his sapphire blue eyes smiling at her. Susanna was surprised at his kindness as the other students just continued walking down the corridor, trying to avoid the papers. The twin and Susanna finished gathering all her papers, and she placed them in her bag.

"Thanks for helping," Susanna thanked as they stood back up.

"You're welcome, well I've unfortunately got to get to Charms, so see you around," the twin said before waving and walking off in another direction. Susanna watched him until he was out of sight, wishing she had gotten his name. Hermione soon came out and the two girls continued to history class. The class slowly dragged on, and Susanna tried her hardest not to go to sleep. Lunch was more exciting when a Gryffindor first year Seamus Finnigan unsuccessfully tried to turn his water into rum, causing a mini explosion. Neville has also received his Rememberall, and Susanna could tell Neville would need to depend on it. She also overheard Harry and Ron talking about the break-in at Gringotts, leaving Susanna wondering who was mad enough to try to break in to one of the safest and secure buildings.

Excitement was building in Susanna as the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years made their way to a large courtyard after lunch for their first flying lesson. After reading many stories on flying and adventures involved with broomsticks, Susanna was itching to try it. Hermione chatted the whole way about some good flying tips she had read about, a little bit nervous herself. Draco was bragging about his supposed flying and Quidditch skills, and how it was unfair how first years were not allowed a broom. Ron was telling Harry how his brothers had told him about some flaws of the school brooms. The first years arrived to see two long lines of older, worn brooms lying flat on the ground. After all the students arrived, an older woman with short, gray hair and long, black and gray robes quickly and sharply walked toward them.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madame Hooch questioned the students, demanding their attention. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Susanna quickly stood next to Hermione, with Ron and Harry on the other side of her. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Everyone began shouting 'up', with different results. Susanna was surprised when hers starting coming up slowly but quickly went into her hands. She had to hold in her laugh when she saw Hermione's rolling over in the grass beneath her, showing no signs of quickly going to her. She heard a smack and turned to see Ron rubbing his forehead while his broom went back to the ground.

Once everyone had their brooms, Madame Hooch showed how to mount the brooms, correcting Draco on his stance, causing many Gryffindors to snicker at it. "Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broomstick steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-…"

Before Madame Hooch could blow her whistle, Susanna watched in horror as Neville's broom began to quickly rise in the air, having no control of the broom. He soon was high above the castle, starting to move in different directions. The class watched as Neville looked down with a pale face, loosing his grip on the broom. Susanna covered her eyes as she heard a crack when he landed back on the ground, everyone running over to the boy. Madame Hooch ran to the boy and gently got him back on his feet.

"Broken wrist," she informed Neville. "Come on, boy, it's all right, you get up." As they began to make their way to the Hospital Wing, she harshly turned to the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave this brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear. Gates, please get his things together and follow me!" Susanna was surprised when she gave her the instructions, but did what she was told in a hurry. She ran up to the teacher and injured boy as they made their way into the castle. She could hear the teacher commenting how she had never seen an accident like that happen to a first timer.

Susanna followed the two as they arrived at the Hospital Wing. The large, double doors were open, and Susanna could see all the snow white material of the curtains, sheets, and bedding throughout the wing. It was empty and very quiet as Madame Pomfrey walked to the entrance with a look of horror at Neville. Madame Hooch explained the incident to the nurse and told Susanna to stay with Neville as she walked back down to the class. Madame Pomfrey seated Susanna on a chair next to Neville as he laid on a bed, taking the medicine.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Susanna calmly asked, seeing his disappointed and teary face.

"I can't do anything right! I cause a mess in everything we've done so far!" he confessed to Susanna. He half-expected her to laugh at him, seeing as other students had done the same.

"Everyone has their talents, I saw you in Herbology, you were very good in there," Susanna encouraged, recalling their time in the greenhouse. He seemed to smile a bit at her compliment, glad someone was kind to him. "Don't worry, you'll get better as the year goes on."

The pair talked a little more before Neville fell asleep on the bed. Susanna took the opportunity and took out her journal, ready to get ahead start on the interesting events in her first Friday at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay! I'm going to write the next chapter of The Disney Dream next and work on a new story and this one! Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Proved Them Wrong

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't done anything for a while, it's just I've been blocked! But, I've spent the past day writing, and I've already planned out the rest of her first year. Thanks to **PossimpiblyPossimpible (hoped I spelled that right) **for reviewing the last chapter! Well, that's all I have to say, so enjoy! **(Disclaimer in prologue)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Proved Them Wrong<strong>

Susanna couldn't believe she had already been at Hogwarts for two months; the time had gone by so fast. Classes continued on like normal, with potions being the worst. Astronomy was turning into her favorite class, and her love of the planets, constellations, and stars was growing. She was doing well in all of the classes, and many of the teachers were noticing it, though she tried to keep her knowledge to herself. She was the quiet brain of the class, while Hermione was outspoken, 'answer-every-question-she-knew' type. The two girls had grown closer through the months, learning about each other's situations, especially helping each other with schoolwork, and telling each other everything. And Hermione certainly had a lot of things to tell Susanna, many involving rule-breaking even though Hermione followed the rules.

Hermione had unknowingly dragged herself into leaving the common room around midnight one night to follow Harry and Ron. They were going to go duel Malfoy for a duel, and she went along to try to convince to turn back before being caught. She told Susanna she was going back to the common room but was locked out. Hermione was very relieved when she told they were not caught. Susanna's eyes widen when the bushy-haired girl told her the reason the Third Floor Corridor was forbidden to enter. Hermione's would sometimes go into deep thought, thinking about what was underneath the trapdoor.

Other events included Harry had received a mysterious package, Susanna noticing it was the shape of a broomstick. She had heard of Harry's exceptional flying skills, so she figured he was now apart of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Malfoy continued picking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but he seemed to ignore Susanna after the little corridor incident.

Susanna was currently sitting in Charms class, listening to Professor Flitwick's lecture about how it was time for them to levitate objects. He had paired the students together, and Susanna was currently paired with Neville. She had also gotten to know Neville, but not as well as Hermione. She spent a lot of time trying to encourage Neville that he wasn't a failure and trying to make me feel smart by asking for help in Herbology. The blonde eleven-year-old could see the scowl and frustration on Hermione's face when she was paired with Ron, and the matching expression on the Weasley's face.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick reminded the students, his voice full of excitement. He was standing on top of many books, a stack that seemed to grow larger each class period. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. Now, off you go!"

Susanna looked down at the large, white feather that was lying on the desk in front of her. It seemed to taunt her as she slowly took her wand out of her sleeve. Next to her, Neville was animatedly waving his wand around, all of his attempts failing. The feather would move an inch in all directions, except upward. She looked around to see the other students weren't having any success. _Okay, I can do this,_ Susanna tried to encourage herself, fully taking her wand out of sleeve.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick shouted in excitement, clapping his hands together. All the students looked up to see what was going on. "Everyone, see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Susanna turned to her friend to see Hermione proudly holding her wand up, and her feather quickly rising toward the ceiling of the classroom. Susanna gave Hermione a bright, proud smile, and the bushy haired girl returned it. Susanna's eyes glanced at Ron, seeing the scowl, dislike, and glares across his face, obviously _not_ happy for his Charms partner.

By the end of class, Susanna was one of the only ones to have made any progress with the task. She figured her success with it at the orphanage was just luck. She congratulated Hermione on her success, and Hermione was very bashful about it, saying anyone could have done it with hard work. The two girls soon caught up with Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Susanna noticed that Ron seemed to be ranting about something, his voice hot with anger. She also figured out what he was talking about, _Hermione_.

"It's _levi-o-sa_, not _levi-o-sar_. It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron commented to the boys, and Susanna knew he was talking about Hermione. She looked over to see tears forming in Hermione's eyes. Susanna knew that Hermione and Ron had never exactly gotten along, but it still hurt her to hear someone else talking about her. "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't gotten any friends." That comment seemed to break Hermione as she took off fast walking away from Susanna, harshly brushing past Ron. The boys seemed in shock when they realized Hermione was sniffling and crying, hearing what the Weasley boy had said.

"I think she heard you," Harry commented, some regret in his voice. Ron seemed to be embarrassed after seeing Hermione.

"So, she deserved it," Ron retorted, trying to act like he didn't care. His comment was the last straw for Susanna. She huffed before stomping in front of Ron, and the boys were shocked at her face. It was red with anger, and if looks could kill he would be on the ground from her glares.

"No she didn't, Ronald Weasley. I don't know what she did, but it still doesn't deserve your snide, rude comments!" Susanna got on to Ron. "You're, you're as bad as Malfoy!" She stared at him with cold eyes before sharply turning around and walking away. The boys' jaws were opened to the cobblestone of the courtyard as the usually quiet girl walked away. Susanna Gates didn't seem like the type to be forceful or outspoken when angry, but she proved them wrong. Ron suddenly felt worse about his comments and lowered his head as the group continued walking to class.

Susanna couldn't believe what she just done. It was surprising, something she had never been so outspoken when she was angry, since she had learned at an early age at the orphanage not to speak out when she was angry. _But Ron had no right to say that_, _he was just being an insensitive jerk_, Susanna thought to herself. She shook her head, driving out her thoughts, and tried to see Hermione in the crowd. She couldn't see her but recognized Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Parvati's twin sister Padma who was in Ravenclaw. She raced up to the girls, and they were surprised to see her rush up to them.

"Hello, Susanna. Did we have any homework in History of Magic due today?" Lavender asked, scrambling through her supplies.

"No, thankfully, not today," Susanna quickly answered, then remembered why she came over there. "Have you guys seen Hermione? I was walking with her before she ran off." The three girls glanced at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Parvati's face lit up, figuring out the answer.

"I think I saw her go into the girl's bathroom further down the corridor. She seemed to be crying," Parvati informed, a wondering look on her face.

"Thank you, see you in History of Magic," Susanna thanked before taking off toward the bathroom. When she arrived, she could hear sniffling and hyperventilating. Susanna turned toward the direction of the crying, slowly opening the stall door. It opened to reveal a Hermione sitting on the floor, her knees in her chests, eyes red, and tear streaks on her face. Hermione looked up to see Susanna standing over her, and the girl wiped some tears off her face before looking at her.

"Please, just go away, Susanna," Hermione pleaded, her voice filled her tears.

"But, Hermione," Susanna began, but Hermione looked up at her, her eyes firm and pleading while filled with tears.

"Just take good notes for me, please," Hermione suggested, turning away from Susanna. Susanna sighed in defeat, knowing she was trying to fight a losing battle.

"I'm afraid they won't be as good as yours though," Susanna joked, trying to ease the mood. Hermione chuckled a bit, even though there were still tears forming.

"Well, you better get going, don't want to be late," Hermione reminded, trying to put up a brave front. Susanna sighed again and slowly walked away. Once Susanna was gone, the sniffling returned and tears streamed out of Hermione's eyes. _I just wanted to prove myself,_ Hermione thought to herself, letting the tears flow free from her eyes.

**(Later)**

The classes soon came and went by, and soon it was time for dinner. Hermione had still not come back to class. Susanna was growing worried, criticizing herself for not staying with her friend. The teachers were confused at Hermione's absence, but still continued on with class. Susanna's hand was cramping and hurting, since she had to take detailed, careful notes for herself and Hermione. She had even paid attention in History of Magic class, actually finding the subject a bit interesting. She figured though the next time Hermione was back in class, she would go right back to being bored.

Since it was Halloween, everyone was excited for the dinner feast in the Great Hall. Susanna had heard a Hogwarts Halloween was legendary. She did notice the ghosts had been wandering around the halls more than usual that day. One had accidentally flown through her, and she was very cold and had goose-bumps on her arms for a while. But, she figured she would be more excited for the feast if she wasn't worried for Hermione. However, Susanna had noticed Ron wasn't talking as much ever since she got onto him.

"Come on, hurry up, everyone, it's time to get to the feast," Percy hurried the lagging students. She quickened her steps, anxious to get to the Great Hall. Once she was inside, her jaw dropped again. All around the ceiling were floating jack-o-lanterns and candles, the sky was black, purple color with stars placed all over. The full moon was bright for the students, giving them extra light. Susanna also noticed thousands of bats flying around, keeping an extra eye out incase one flew close to her. The students quickly sat down, and the food appeared on their plates. It was just as delicious as every other meal, but with some added candy.

Halfway through the feast, the large doors opened up to Professor Quirrell franticly running and screaming at the top of his lungs. By the look on his face, Susanna knew something was wrong. Every student became silent, watching the professor, even the teachers stopped their conversations to look at him. He stopped in the middle of the Hall, starring at Dumbledore. His face was even paler than usual, something Susanna thought couldn't be achieved. He started stuttering, before he got his words out. "Troll – in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know," Quirrell announced before fainting on the floor. A hush had fallen over the Great Hall, taking in the news.

The silence didn't last long, though, as every student began screaming at the top of their lungs. Susanna was too shocked to scream, holding it in her throat. The students began scrambling around the Great Hall, tripping over each other. The eleven-year-old looked to the teacher table to see Dumbledore standing up, as calm as could be.

"Silent!" the headmaster's voice amplified throughout the hall, hushing every student. They all turned to him, hoping he had a plan. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Everyone immediately followed his orders as everyone scrambled for the door. Percy began directing everyone, telling to stay alert. As they were walking, something clicked in Susanna's mind, causing her to freeze in her steps.

"Hermione doesn't know!" Susanna shouted to herself as students went around her, trying to avoid the troll. Susanna immediately turned around and raced through the students, gaining some insults from some students. As she went back into the Great Hall, Susanna scanned for Professor McGonagall. Once she found her, Susanna dashed for the professor. "Professor McGonagall!" Hearing her name called, the professor quickly turned around with her robes twirling in the same direction. Her expression turned grave, then confused and angry.

"Susanna Gates! Why aren't run back in the Gryffindor dormitory yet?" Professor McGonagall sternly asked, worry over her face.

"Professor, Hermione is missing. I saw her this afternoon in the bathroom, and I haven't seen her since," Susanna explained. "I don't know where she is. May I go look for her?" McGonagall was surprised that she would ask such a question.

"Absolutely not," McGonagall corrected. "It is too dangerous, we will look for her. Now, off to the dormitory immediately!" Susanna figured they would probably look for the troll first, but she knew it would do Hermione no good if she ran into the troll. Susanna ran as fast as she could to the dormitory. All of the students were sitting around, talking about the troll and eating the food sent up. Susanna saw that the loveseat next to the fireplace was empty, so she quickly took the seat. Placing her hands underneath her legs, she unknowingly began slightly rocking back and forth. _Where could she possibly be?_ Susanna wondered to herself.

Susanna didn't know how much time had past when Hermione finally arrived back in the common room. She was surprised when Hermione just stood at the portrait starring at it. Susanna was going to go up to her when Ron and Harry walked in. The three seemed embarrassed and shy, avoiding eye contact with each other. Susanna heard 'thanks' muttered before Hermione rushed off to the dormitory. Ron and Harry looked up to see Susanna watching them, giving her a half smile before she raced up to the dormitory. Once she walked through the door, she could see Hermione sitting on her bed, wrapped up in a book.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Susanna calmly asked, sitting down on her own bed. Hermione looked up at her friend with excitement in her eyes and began to tell her the story. By the time she finished, Susanna's eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. "They took on a fully grown mountain troll?" Hermione nodded her head yes as Susanna took everything in. "Well, at least you, Ron, and Harry didn't get into more trouble or worse."

"Very lucky. Thanks, Susanna," Hermione said in a grateful tone.

"For what?" Susanna wondered, wondering what Hermione was thanking her for.

"For sticking up for me when I ran away crying," Hermione explained. "Harry told me what happened." She gave Susanna a bright, genuine smile, grateful to have a good friend, someone she could count on.

"Oh, it was nothing, you're my friend, of course I'd stick up for you," Susanna commented, glancing at the book in Hermione's hands. "What are you reading?" Hermione's face changed from calm to excited at the mention of her book.

"It's the book my parents gave me for my birthday last month," Hermione told. Susanna remembered Hermione telling her how her parents gave her birthday present to her before she left for Hogwarts since they didn't have an owl. So, Susanna made sure to give her some wizarding candy for her birthday so she would receive something. "It's called _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. It is wonderful book about this family of five girls…"

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay! I have some questions for you guys, be honest: <strong>is this story boring you and do you think Susanna is coming off as a Mary Sue?** It's just that I was talking to one person, getting help on a story I was thinking about doing, but the person's suggestions on how to make a story better made me feel like my stories weren't that good and my OCs were Mary Sues. I appreciate the person's help, it's made me think about future stories!**

**Well, that's all I have to say, except click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you on whatever I update next!**


	7. Chapter 6: Having a Little Fun

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't done anything in a while, school's started again (unforunately) and it is going to be a busy and hard year. I'll work on my stories whenever I can. This story has over almost 600 hits, thank you so much to anyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read the story! Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**: Having a Little Fun**

_Now, __the main causes of the 1612 Goblin Rebellions were, _Susanna thought to herself as she tried to answer a question on the History of Magic homework during breakfast on the first Saturday of November. After the boring, two-hour long lecture the class had received, Susanna was too tired and bored to even begin the homework even though it was over fifty questions long. Susanna was rushing to finish as much as she could so she could take her things about to the dormitory before the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match.

Once the first week of November came, the anticipation began to grow inside the castle for the beginning of the popular wizarding world sport. The students were chatting in the hallways about their house's chances of winning the Quidditch Cup wherever Susanna walked. She was curious to see how the sport was played since the sport shown in the orphanage was football. She had heard Ron and Harry talking about it a lot in the common room, since it was now official that Harry was the new Gryffindor seeker. Hermione would tend to focus on her homework or reading whenever the boys would start on about the sport. Or offering the occasional tips she had read from a book.

After the Halloween Mountain Troll incident, Hermione became friends with Ron and Harry, having shared a life-threatening experience. Whenever the bushy-haired girl wasn't with Susanna, she was spending time with the two boys. The boys were now appreciating how smart Hermione was when it came to homework and studying. The boys had given up on the search about what was beneath the third floor corridor, but it was still in the back of Hermione's mind.

"Are you working on the History of Magic homework? I finished it yesterday, it was so long. I can help you," Hermione asked Susanna, finishing up her breakfast. Susanna kept on tapping her fingers against the table, trying to think of the answer.

"Oh, no thank you, Hermione, I can do this, it's not due till Monday," Susanna responded, still staring at the work in front of her. "I want to get it finished as soon as I can though." Hermione watched as her best friend continued looking at the paper, tapping her fingers on the table, and now biting her lip. Hermione turned her attention to Harry and Ron beside her, where Harry seemed to be playing with his food and not eating it.

"You need to eat some breakfast," Ron tried to convince Harry, who was busy staring at his food.

"I don't want anything," Harry corrected his friend, growing more nervous as the time passed.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione suggested to the Gryffindor Seeker. Other Gryffindors walked by, encouraging Harry to gain his strength and eat. A loud _smack_ sounded next to Hermione, and she turned to see Susanna slamming her hands down on the table in frustration. Susanna sat her quill next to the scroll and placed the two items in her lap.

"That's it! I'm doing this later! Hermione, do you mind coming with me to put this up in the dorm?" Susanna turned and asked her friend. Hermione quietly laughed at her friend's antics. Once she mentioned the Quidditch match, Susanna saw Harry tense up again and his expression grow with more worry. "Don't worry, Harry, you will do great." The Boy-Who-Lived gave her an unconfident smile, but was glad people were encouraging him.

"Sure, Susanna, I'll come with you," Hermione agreed as the two girls got up from their seats and walked to the doors. Students were entering and exiting the Great Hall, animatedly discussing Quidditch. As the girls walked up the Grand Staircase, some Slytherins passed by and taunted how Gryffindor would lose. Susanna just rolled her eyes at the House's behavior, knowing they weren't worth the time to put a spell on them. "I'm worried about Harry, he did not eat anything for breakfast."

"He's probably very nervous, but Harry's going to do fine," Susanna assured Hermione. "As you said, Quidditch is in his blood." The two girls quickly walked into the Gryffindor Tower, and Susanna quickly threw her homework on her bed.

As Hermione and Susanna were walking down, they didn't notice Peeves the Poltergeist hovering over the two girls. Peeves was currently holding something muggles called a water balloon and was in a mischievous and pranking mood. He was evilly chuckling as he dropped the three water balloons in front of the two girls, breaking the balloons, and causing water to spill over the steps. Hermione noticed the water and immediately stopped in her tracks. However, Susanna was talking and looking at Hermione, not noticing the slippery steps. Suddenly, Susanna's feet slipped underneath her, sending the eleven-year-old rolling down the stairs.

"Susanna!" Hermione shouted as she watched her friend twisting and turning down the staircase. She could see many parts of her friend's body moving in unnatural ways as Susanna kept shouting in pain the whole way down. To Susanna's horror, once the staircase ended her body did not stop rolling down, but instead it made a slight turn and continued down the next set of stairs. The pain was excruciating, and she could feel parts of her body breaking, popping, straining, and all other types of injuries she could think. Susanna could hear some other shouts from students who could see her, Hermione being the loudest. After going down another set of stairs, her body landed against the wall with her head pounding. She turned to lay on her back, not wanting to move another painful inch.

"Oh my!" an adult voice spoke as feet were rushing toward Susanna. Susanna tilted her head over to see Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione running toward her. The pain was building in her body, especially her head, and she couldn't control the tears falling down her face. Madame Pomfrey bent down and placed the girl's head in her lap, causing the girl to wince in pain and gritting her teeth together. The nurse could see swelling and bruising form on her body, and she could feel many injured muscles and bones. Professor McGonagall watched Susanna send tears down her face, turning to the other Gryffindor girl next to her.

"Ms Granger, what happened here?" the professor asked Hermione. Hermione was still in shock at her friend's pain, wishing she had warned Susanna about the water earlier. She was still wondering where it had come from, since it suddenly appeared on the staircase.

"Well, professor, Susanna and I were leaving the common room after putting her things away. We were walking down, when water suddenly appeared all over the staircase. I was able to stop, but Susanna did not see the water," Hermione explained to the professor. "I have no idea where the water came from, it just appeared out of nowhere." The Transfiguration professor's face scrunched together, puzzled at Hermione's explanation.

Out of nowhere, the group heard some mischievous chuckling and snickering above them. The group looked up to see Peeves holding his side and covering his mouth in laughter. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey knew immediately who had caused Susanna's injuries. McGonagall's anger was arousing, upset the ghost would think of harming and injuring a student. "Peeves! What were you thinking?"

"Just having a little fun, lady, and it was hilarious!" Peeves exclaimed before hurriedly floating away. Students were walking past the group, seeing the injured girl and feeling some sympathy for her. The pain kept growing in her body, causing more tears to flow down her cheeks.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing immediately!" Madame Pomfrey told the others. The nurse was a little worried how she would get the girl to the wing. "But she can't walk there, it will hurt her more."

Professor McGonagall began looking around to find an older student to carry Susanna, and she was pleased to spot one. "Mr. Weasley, come over here please!" The Weasley twin was at first confused when the professor called him over there but did as he was instructed. When he approached the group, he was shocked to see the girl he had helped earlier in the year lying on the floor in pain. Bruising, swelling, and some bleeding were seen on her body and robes.

"What do you need me for professor?" the twin asked Professor McGonagall, who was looking at the blonde-haired girl with concern. She turned to the Gryffindor Beater and gave him a slight smile, something that seemed rare to the Weasley.

"Oh, are you Fred or George?" the professor quickly asked him.

"Fred," he answered to Professor McGonagall, seeing the injured grimacing in even more pain.

"Oh good, Fred, I know you need to be getting ready for the match, but could you help us get Ms Gates to the Hospital Wing? She's too injured to walk over there," the professor requested. Fred could see Hermione Granger giving him a worried, pleading look saying to do as the professor asked. He sighed before leaning down next to the injured girl. He gently put his arms underneath her back, causing her to wince in pain. Fred slowly got back on his feet, settling the hurting girl in his arms, as Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione stood up and led the way to the hospital wing. Susanna was fading in and out of consciousness from the pain, trying to control the tears sliding out of her eyes.

Within a few minutes of carefully walking down the stairs and maneuvering around students, the group found the Hospital Wing. "Over here," Madame Pomfrey directed the Weasley, pointing to an empty bed. The Weasley walked over to the bed and gently placed Susanna on the sheets. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming at the pain. Fred felt bad for the girl, wondering what had caused her injuries.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, you may go down to the Quidditch pitch," Professor McGonagall thanked. Fred sighed and took one more look at the girl before walking out of the wing to go to the pitch. Madame Pomfrey immediately walked over to the storage shelves and grabbed the appropriate medicines for the girl. "I can't believe Peeves would go so far as to hurt a student! I will alert the Bloody Baron at once, he will punish Peeves. I'm sorry, Susanna, but I must go down to the Quidditch match. I will check on you after it ends. Madame Pomfrey will take good care of you." Professor McGonagall smiled at Susanna and Hermione before walking out of the wing.

Susanna tilted her head over, seeing the nearby clock, then turned back to Hermione who was sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Hermione, you need to go down to the match," Susanna told her friend as Madame Pomfrey was mixing some ingredients as fast as she could. Hermione looked at the injured girl with a look of shock on her face.

"I can't just leave you here!" Hermione protested. Susanna tried to lean up against the wall but winced and bit her lip again to keep from screaming from the pain.

"Drink this, dearie, it will help ease the pain," Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Susanna, handing her a cup. Susanna didn't think to look at the contents before gulping it down. It tasted nasty and disgusting on her tongue, but she figured if it was what it took to get better she would have to put up with it. "It will lessen the pain, and I'm working on something for you sprained, fractured, broken, popped, and pulled muscles and bones." Madame Pomfrey refilled Susanna's cup before walking back to her table. Susanna could hear students loudly talking as they were walking down the corridors, and she turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Hermione, you know Harry will need all the support he can get," Susanna tried to reason with her friend, but Hermione seemed determined to stay put. "Please, Hermione, you know you want to watch the match." Susanna could see her friend's defense starting the crumble before Hermione finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win," Hermione gave in, "but I'm coming back here as soon as I can afterward!" Susanna laughed at her antics as Hermione gave a quick wave before heading to the pitch. Hermione felt bad about leaving Susanna in the Hospital Wing, thinking she wasn't being a good friend. _This must be how she felt when I told her to go to class,_ Hermione thought to herself as she joined the Gryffindors on the way to the match.

Susanna felt another shock of pain through her body, grimacing at the pain. She quickly reached for the cup next to her and gulped down some more. It still tasted disgusting, but she had to keep drinking it. Madame Pomfrey kept her chuckling quiet at the girl's puckered face from the potion. "Now, dearie, you should rest," Madame Pomfrey suggested, continuing to make the healing potion.

"I don't think I'll be able to with all this pain," Susanna contradicted, trying to adjust her position to find the position with the least amount of pain. Madame Pomfrey smiled and walked to her bed with two other cups in her hands.

"Take this, it will help heal your injuries while you sleep," Madame Pomfrey explained, handing Susanna one of the glasses. The smell caused Susanna to start gagging, and she had to hold her nose while she drank the foul-tasting liquid. She could feel some of the bones popping back into place, but it still hurt. "Now, take this Sleeping Draught, it will help you go to sleep." Susanna hesitantly took the other glass, and slowly drank it. Once she handed it back to Madame Pomfrey, sleepiness began to set it. Susanna slowly leaned back against the bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**(Later)**

"She should be waking up soon, once the Sleeping Draught wears off," Susanna heard Madame Pomfrey tell someone as the girl was waking up from a peaceful sleep. Susanna was glad that most of the pain was gone, but she now just felt very sore all over her body. The injured girl forced her eyelids open and saw Hermione sitting on the chair next to the bed facing the nurse. Hermione was still wearing her Gryffindor scarf and had a wide smile on her face, and Susanna could see the wheels turning in her head. Susanna slowly leaned forward and sat up straight to see better.

"Oh Susanna, you're awake!" Hermione exclaimed, her smile growing. "Gryffindor won! Harry caught the Golden Snitch in his mouth, and Gryffindor defeated Slytherin one hundred seventy points to sixty."

"I wish I could have been there," Susanna said out-loud as Madame Pomfrey walked over to Susanna's bed with another glass in her hand.

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked Susanna.

"Better, the hurting pain is gone, but now my body aches and is sore," Susanna answered, rubbing her aching wrist. Madame Pomfrey handed her the glass in her hand, and Susanna quickly drank it.

"This will get rid of the rest of the pain," Madame Pomfrey explained before grabbing a bandage wrap. "Now let me see you left hand." Susanna lifted her left hand as Madame Pomfrey began wrapping it up. "Your wrist still is a little swollen and this wrap will help it." Madame Pomfrey gently placed Susanna's hand back down before walking back to her wrist. "Professor McGonagall has already been up here to check on you, so you don't have to wait. You may leave the Hospital Wing and be careful." The nurse gave the two girls a smile and wave as they exited the wing to go back to the dormitory.

"Something else happened at the match," Hermione spoke in a serious, grave tone. Susanna turned and gave her friend a curious look.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Susanna asked her friend. Hermione looked around the corridor and saw there were many students around, some she knew shouldn't hear what she was about to tell her friend.

"Let's go somewhere less crowded," Hermione whispered as she led Susanna to an empty classroom, sitting down in an empty desk. "Professor Snape jinxed Harry's broom during the match." Susanna's eyes widen at the statement, not really believing that a professor would try to harm a student.

"Are you sure it was Professor Snape who was jinxing the broom?" Susanna asked, wanting to make sure Hermione was thinking the whole situation through.

"Yes, I saw Snape mouthing something and he wasn't blinking. You have to keep eye contact to keep a jinx," Hermione started explaining. "I had to start a little fire to distract him."

"Hermione, you could have been caught!" Susanna shouted to her friend.

"I know, but at least Harry was safe," Hermione retorted.

"Well, that's good. I just wish I could have been there to see the match," Susanna told, lightening up the mood. "Now, Hermione, can you help me with the History of Magic homework?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement as the girls left the classroom and walked up to the dormitory, both thinking about the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hope it was okay! It probably seems like I'm avoiding every major event in the book, but I don't want the story to just be a repeat of the books, so I change it up a bit by putting Susanna in different situations. Only a few more chapters left in the first year! So, click on the review button and tell me what you thought!<strong>

**I'm working on the next chapter of **The Disney Dream**, a oneshot for **The Disney Dream Collection**, trying to come up with something for **The Bells of Notre Dame**, and a oneshot for **Harry Potter **(based on a song I've been listening to lately). So as you can see, my schedule is pretty busy on top of school! So, see you guys on whatever I update next!**


	8. Chapter 7: Not Too Late

**Hey** **everybody! Sorry it's been a few months since I've updated! I've been really busy. I wanted to get this up before Christmas, but it's definitely NOT my best writing ever. Still, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Not Too Late<strong>

November soon turned into December, and the weather showed it. The sky turned white with the clouds' constant covering. The students were not able to enjoy the outdoors for long without the cold, harsh wind blowing in their faces and forcing them inside. A few times in December, the students would wake up to find a few inches of thick, soft snow. They would enjoy a few snowball fights before class or the wind sent them back in. The weather didn't keep the students from attending the Quidditch matches. Susanna would get into the games, wishing she could be on the broom flying through the air. Hermione was always on alert and watched for Snape during the matches, even though it was harder with the winter weather.

The weather did not stop the professors from piling the homework on the students, even though the term's end was coming closer. Susanna and Hermione would sometimes spend their meals and free times finishing the work. Susanna would stay up late just to finish the work and occasionally falling asleep in the common room. Her opinions of the classes had not really changed since the beginning of the year, and she was doing well in them though they were a challenge.

Susanna was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, late at night on Christmas Eve. She was curled up in the chair next to the fireplace, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the empty room. Trying to keep from falling asleep, Susanna opened her journal and continued writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know I should be asleep since it's 11:30 pm, but I just wanted to enjoy the quiet common room. I am the only girl left in the dormitory since everyone else went home, even Hermione. Mrs. Forester didn't say if I was allowed to come home or not, so I just assumed I'm not. So, I get to spend Christmas here by myself. Hermione told me stories of how legendary Hogwarts' Christmases were. I'm so excited! Hagrid's already put up amazing decorations, I can't wait to see the rest! This will probably be just like any birthday and Christmas though, but without any presents. Mrs. Forester only gave me a small amount of money to go get myself something before I left but I can't get anything with muggle money. But she won't send me anything since I'm not at Angel Care. She didn't when my birthday was a few weeks ago. It does actually make some sense since she doesn't know where I'm going to school, or that I'm a witch. Oh well, at least I don't have to deal with her over Christmas! I wish Hermione was here; at least I would have someone to talk to. Well, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep. _

_Susanna Gates_

The twelve-year-old girl shut her journal tight and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep awake enough to go up the staircase. Her ligaments felt like jelly as she dragged herself to the dormitory. Staring at the empty room, Susanna felt a pang of loneliness. She pushed it away, turned the heat up a little bit, and crawled into the bed. Once she turned the light off, the Gryffindor girl fell into a deep, calm sleep.

**(The next morning)**

"Do you think we should go wake her up?" Susanna heard a male voice asked near the dormitory door. She sighed before slowly opening her eyes. Sitting up in the bed, Susanna stretched her arms out before realizing what day it was.

"I don't know, Susanna will probably come down eventually. The presents will still be there," another voice said. She realized it was Ron and Harry who were talking. Her ears perked up when she figured out the last part of Ron's statement. _I have presents? _Susanna questioned in her mind. Still half asleep, Susanna grudgingly got of her bed, placed an old Manchester United sweatshirt on top of her shirt, and walked down the stairs. Harry and Ron were sitting on top of the sofa, still in their pajamas. Presents were unwrapped underneath the medium sized Christmas tree, and some were still perfectly neat and unopened. Outside the window, gentle snow was falling on the ground, adding to the Christmas image.

"Happy Christmas!" Susanna spoke, alerting the two boys to her presence. The two sharply turned toward her, not expecting her to be down so soon.

"Happy Christmas," the two boys returned her greeting. Susanna noticed Harry was slipping something behind his back, as if he was trying to keep it a secret.

"Susanna, there are presents for you under the tree," Harry informed after he quit fidgeting with the bag. Susanna's mind went whirling, wondering who in the Wizarding world would send her presents. She quickly walked over to the tree, seeing a box in silver wrapping tied with a black ribbon. Bending down to the floor, Susanna saw a note next tucked in underneath the ribbon. Looking at the note, her eyes widened when she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Susanna,_

_Hello! You're probably wondering how this present got to Hogwarts. And how I know you're at Hogwarts when you never mentioned the name of the school you are going to. I will answer your questions when you come back after the end of the term. I enjoyed Hogwarts when I was a student there, and I imagine your liking it too. Since you're not at Angel Care, I felt you deserved a present for Christmas. And since I missed your birthday, there's a little something extra for it, too. I hope it's not too late. I do miss your visits! Happy Christmas and have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!_

_With Love,_

_Mrs. Dewberry_

Confusion filled Susanna's mind, along with tons and tons of questions. Since she had no way contacting Mrs. Dewberry, her questions and hopefully answers would have to wait until June. She placed the note next to her and the present in her lap. She stared at the present, unsure of where to start. Susanna drove her nail across the wrapper, letting out a ripping noise. Within a few seconds, the wrapping paper was off and revealed a 1985 'Peaches and Cream' Barbie doll. Her jaw dropped at the sight, surprised Mrs. Dewberry remembered the thing she wanted when she was six-years-old. The doll still looked like it was in perfect condition though it had been years since she first saw it.

Fighting back tears, Susanna placed the doll on the carpet when she saw another small box wrapped in gold paper at the bottom of the box. She quickly tore the paper off, and again her jaw dropped. Inside the small white box was a single strand, silver butterfly necklace. It was so simple, but elegant at the same time. _Only if I had a way to talk to her,_ Susanna complained to herself as she slowly hooked the necklace around her neck.

"Best Christmas yet!" Susanna quietly shouted to herself, still keeping the smile on her face.

**(Later That Day)**

Susanna walked with a bounce in her step to the Great Hall for Christmas Lunch. She had spent the morning reading her fairytale book again, wrapped up in her bed next to the heater. When the clock neared lunchtime, Susanna quickly changed into a blue sweater, jeans, and neatly brushed her hair into waves, wanting to not look like a slob. The corridor was unusually empty and quiet, and Susanna couldn't help but laugh when her stomach echoed through the hall. The enticing smell of lunch urged the girl faster into the hall, shocked at the change.

The Great Hall was covered in Christmas decorations ranging from wreaths to holly to bells to Santas to snowflakes. The gigantic, completely covered with tinsel and ornaments tree was standing on the platform where the teachers usually sat. What surprised her most was the four house tables were gone and replaced with a single table in the center of the room. Everyone left in the castle sat at the table with no visible separation of the houses, except that the students weren't really intermingling with the other houses. As like most meals, the table was already covered with delicious Christmas food on silver and gold plates. Susanna stood close to the table, unsure of where to sit.

"There's a seat next to me if you want to sit somewhere," a voice close to her spoke. Susanna quickly turned around to see a girl about a year older than her with dark brown hair with small, fuchsia pink streaks in the front, round hazel green eyes, and just a little taller than her sitting nearby. She wasn't wearing her school robes, so she couldn't tell which house she belonged to. The girl didn't seem like someone who would be playing a prank on her like Pansy Parkinson.

"Sure," Susanna responded before sat down in front of the girl. "Thanks. I didn't know where I was going to sit."

"It's fine, it's nice to have someone to talk to when everyone else went home," the girl said before eating again. Once she took a drink, the girl looked at Susanna with a curious look. "So, what's your name?"

"Susanna Gates," she answered, moving her food around her plate with her fork. "And yours?"

"Margie de Ghent," the girl told, moving a pink streak out of her face. "Aren't you in Gryffindor? And a first year? I think I remember you from the Sorting Ceremony."

"Yes," Susanna replied, "to both your questions. What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Margie said, taking a bite of the fruit, "second year. How do you like it so far?" Susanna was glad someone was talking to her, instead of sitting by herself.

"I hope I don't sound too dorky, but I love it here. It's so much better than my home. The classes are fantastic, minus a few, and I love being a witch. I didn't know I was one until a few months ago," Susanna exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

Margie noticed her new friend's face light up when she began talking about Hogwarts. "So, you're a muggleborn?" Margie asked, hoping she didn't high and mighty like some Slytherins she knew. The Ravenclaw noticed Susanna's face fell at her question.

"I don't really know," Susanna softly spoke, trying not to seem upset. "I live at an orphanage, and I don't know who my parents are. They could be magic, I don't know."

Margie couldn't help but feel guilt for asking, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked?"

"Oh, no, no, no, it's fine. I'm not mad at you. It's okay to ask me," Susanna corrected, hoping she hadn't already jeopardized her new friendship. "So, do you like Potions?"

"No way!" Margie responded, a smile now on her face. "Professor Snape is awful!" Susanna laughed as the two girls continued talking about anything under the sun.

For the rest of the Christmas holiday, Susanna and Margie spent the time together when they could, glad they made a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Definitely not my best writing ever, but I'm in a hurry to uploaded other things since I haven't in a while. Click on the review button and tell me what you thought, just no flames. See you next time on whatever I upload! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Couldn't Back Out Now

**Hey everybody! I know that it's been almost six months since I've updated, and I've neglected this story. But, here's another chapter! I've recently felt inspired to write this story again especially since I've been getting more ideas about it, and it helps that last week I went to **The Wizarding World of Harry Potter**. Which was AMAZING! So, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! **(disclaimer in prologue)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Couldn't Back Out Now<strong>

_The room was empty expect for two old, worn chairs and an old, dusty table. The window was covered by a torn, hole covered drape that reflected the spider webs on the window. The spider web reflection didn't take away from the young lady's beauty who was sitting in one of the worn chairs. Her light blue eyes were staring at the young man pacing in front of the window. The lady was fighting back tears while the man's face was covered with tears. _

"_How could you do this to me?" the man basically yelled, turning to face the girl. His eyes were full of angry and disappointment. "I should've had a say in this! How could you be so selfish?"_

_The lady didn't flinch at his questions but merely looked down at the wooden floor. "I had no choice."_

"_There's always a choice! You didn't even let me see her!" he responded, not afraid of showing the lady he once loved his tears._

"_You have no idea what would happen if I didn't let her go," she replied, gripping the table's end as hard as she could. "Everyone we know would have made it miserable!"_

"_Why do you always put what everyone else thinks first? Think of yourself for once in your life!" he cried, falling to his knees. Minutes of silence passed by until the man got back on his feet. "Doesn't matter now. I'll never stop looking for her. What about you?" He directed his cold stare at the lady and was even more disgusted at the emotionless expression on her face. _

"_It's best I leave her alone," she answered in monotone, still looking down._

_It took all of his willpower not to curse her. "Well, I hope you for your sake you can live with yourself. Where's the girl I once knew who had a heart?" he coldly asked as he walked out of the room. The girl sat there in silence for a few minutes before putting her head on the table and crying her emotions out. _

Susanna sat up in bed, feeling beads of sweat falling down her face. The scene seemed so real, so lifelike, as if it had really happened. Leaning against the bed rest, she brought her knees to her chin and just sat there. Similar dreams, like the one she just had, always left her spooked and confused. Susanna tried to convince herself that it was from the relief of the final exams being through, but something in the back of her mind told her that was false. She glanced out the window, with the full moon shining bright over the Black Lake. She thought she saw a mermaid tail flipping in the water but wasn't sure.

"Hermione, when do…" Susanna began asking when she turned to Hermione's bed but was shocked to find her friend's bed empty. The bed was neatly made but there were books all over the sheets. One of the large books was still open, and her curiosity got the best of her as she leaned over to read the book.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making of the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

_Wow, I'm sure he looks amazing,_ Susanna thought to herself when she finished reading. She wondered why Hermione randomly had this book out opened to that page on her bed. The twelve-year-old quietly got out of bed and walked out the door, wondering if her friend was getting in a late night reading by the warm fire.

She mentally kicked herself for not putting on socks as she walked down the cold steps and into the common room. The room was extremely dark without the fire going._ Where could she possibly be? _Susanna wondered when she saw no sign of her bushy-haired friend. She saw something lying on the floor and slowly tiptoed over to the red chairs. Her eyes widened when she saw Neville lying stiff with a scared expression. He seemed to be alive but still as a rock. Susanna, after thinking through all the spells she knew, realized he had been hit with _Petrificus Totalus _and tried thinking of the counter spells.

Susanna ran up to her bed and grabbed her wand. Once she got back to standing in front of Neville, she took a deep breath before lifting her wand and aiming it at Neville. "_Finite Incantatem,_" Susanna spoke and within a few seconds Neville's body returned to normal and he was breathing very loudly.

"Thank you so much!" Neville spoke as he stood back up. "That was awful!"

"Who jinxed you, Neville?" Susanna questioned. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"It was Hermione," Neville answered.

Susanna was instantly confused. "Hermione! Why would she do something like that?"

"I was trying to stop her, Harry, and Ron from sneaking out again and get Gryffindor in trouble again," Neville explained, reminding Susanna of her friend's first detention. And how many points Gryffindor lost. "They kept saying they had to get out. I…I told them I would fight them. Then Hermione jinxed me."

Susanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend purposefully jinxing another friend? Something was definitely wrong. She had to tell someone.

"Neville, you should go back to bed," Susanna suggested as she began walking toward the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

She didn't really hear his question as Susanna walked out of the common room and into the Grand Staircases. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas with extremely messy hair and walking around barefoot in the middle of the night. She continued down the hallways, not exactly knowing where she was going. Susanna wanted to go to Professor Dumbledore's office but had no idea what she would say to him.

After about five minutes of wandering down the hallways, Susanna found herself in front of a gargoyle staring at her. She began tapping her foot against the stone floor, wondering how she was supposed to get inside. She stood there for a couple more minutes when the gargoyle began turning around and someone appeared walking down the stairs. Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, she backed up as the person came into full view. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of her in his usual robe attire, looking at her with a curious expression.

"Ah, Ms Gates, out of bed I see," the headmaster started. Susanna was really nervous that she was now in trouble and was going to receive detention- at the _end_ of the school year. But, she saw a twinkle in his eyes and sweetness in the small smile he gave her that said she was fine. "You seem troubled. What is bothering you at this hour of the night?"

"Sir, I think Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in trouble," Susanna quietly told.

Professor Dumbledore slightly nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I came back from the Ministry when I realized something was wrong. I'm currently heading to the third floor now. How did you know something was wrong?"

Susanna took a deep breath before telling of how she woke up, found Hermione missing, went to the common room, found Neville, and decided to come there.

"Good use of the counter-curse, Ms Gates," Dumbledore complimented, and Susanna knew he really meant it. "Please come with me. I might need your skill," he told as he began walking away. Susanna quickly caught up with him but was growing nervous at what she would find.

The castle was mysteriously quiet, even the portraits were asleep. She couldn't help but wonder what drove her friend to wander the castle at night. The two walked in silence when they finally arrived at the third floor. Dumbledore quickly opened up the door and led Susanna down another hallway to another door.

"Be warned, what you might see may be frightening," Dumbledore warned as he opened the door.

The twelve-year-old slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream. In front of her and the headmaster was a gigantic, black fur three-headed dog. It reminded her of Cerberus from Greek Mythology, but she never thought they actually existed even though Hermione told her about the three-headed dog. It scared the wits out of her, but she was surprised to find it asleep. She was confused when she saw a harp that was enchanted to play itself.

"Now, we must find a way to move Fluffy's paw and open the trapdoor," Dumbledore told the first year. Susanna glanced at the headmaster as her mouth opened.

"Fluffy!"she whispered to herself, glancing back at the monster. _That thing does not look like a_ Fluffy, Susanna thought to herself. _Who in the world would name that thing? _She looked under one of the large paws to see a small, metal circle attached to a wooden board that didn't match the rest of the stone floor. Professor Dumbledore drew his wand and with a quick whisper levitated the paw away from the trapdoor.

His eyes turned to Susanna, who was still staring in awe and fright at Fluffy. "Susanna, would you be so kind as to lift the trapdoor for me? Bad back; I'm afraid I wouldn't have the ability to get back up," Dumbledore kindly asked. Nodding her head, Susanna bent down and quietly as she could lifted the trapdoor open, gently placing it against Fluffy's body. She slightly leaned over the hole, and was even more frightened. She quickly scooted away from the trapdoor and backed against the wall.

"Don't worry, you will not be harmed," the headmaster calmed, offering his hand to her. She slowly took it as she stood back up, and the two walked over to the trapdoor. Susanna again leaned over the entrance, thinking of all the worst possible horrors that awaited her best friend, the two boys, the Hogwarts Headmaster, and herself. "Just relax," Dumbledore told Susanna. "That is the key." She looked back at the professor, and he gestured his hands toward the opening, telling her to go in.

Susanna did _not_ want to go in there, thinking of the worst things that awaited her. Wasn't she supposed to be a Gryffindor with nerve, courage, and chivalry? So much for that. She needed to just turn back around and sprint back to the Common Room and climb back into bed as if nothing was wrong. She was too much of a coward to jump in and face things unknown.

But, the idea of Hermione, her first real friend and best friend, in danger, and even Harry and Ron, also in danger, made her shudder. She couldn't back out now. Even though their headmaster could offer so much more assistance than she ever could. But, maybe she could help. Susanna took a _deep_ breath before jumping into the hole. Surprisingly, she landed on something very soft that filled the whole room but became very worried at what she landed on. She suddenly felt something slimy sliding over her body. It continued tightening around her, not letting her grab her wand. "Devil's Snare!" Susanna shouted, realizing what it was. She remembered hearing something about it in Herbology, and it was right on the tip of her tongue.

_Just relax, that is the key _ran through her mind, understanding what Professor Dumbledore had told her. But it was almost impossible to get calm when a plant was choking her to death. Susanna then tried clearing her mind and closing her eyes, imagining that she was back in the common room wrapped up in a book or remembering a lullaby that she had always known. Suddenly feeling calm and relaxed, Susanna felt the Devil's Snare loosening its grip on her body and her falling through the plant. Within a few seconds, she found herself sitting on a stone floor with the Devil's Snare above her.

"Thank goodness!" she basically yelled as she fell back against the floor, relieved it was over. _What in the Wizarding World would bring Hermione, Harry, and Ron down here? _she wondered to herself, still staring at the Devil's Snare.

"Excellent job, Susanna," Professor Dumbledore complimented as he basically floated down to the floor. Susanna leaned back up, surprised that she, a first-year, received a compliment from one of the most powerful wizards. She just hoped all the dangers were gone. She stood back on her feet, looking around at the stone walls. "Let's continue. They shouldn't be far ahead," he told as he continued walking.

Taking a deep breath, Susanna walked behind the headmaster as they continued down the hallway. She wanted to believe that there were no more dangers, but common sense told her that was not true. At least the Hogwarts Headmaster was in front of her.

"Sir, what's down here that requires all these traps?" Susanna asked. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks but did not turn around to look at the Gryffindor. Susanna instantly wished she had kept her mouth shut, realizing she probably was not allowed to know the answer. "Sorry, sir, I shouldn't have asked," she apologized, lowering her head and slightly rocking back and forth on her feet.

"No, no, it is alright," Dumbledore corrected. "Since you are down here, you have the right to know." Dumbledore then turned around to face her with a serious but still light-hearted expression on his face. "However, for your protection it is better than you only know that it is a valuable and powerful object that does not need to fall into the wrong hands," the headmaster explained. His light blue eyes were shining behind his half-moon spectacles even though the hallway was dark. "But, you did not here that from me." A small smile appeared on his face before he turned around and continued walking.

Susanna tilted her head slightly, surprised at what she just heard. She sighed before walking again. After a few minutes, the two walked into a chamber with a _very_ high ceiling so high Susanna couldn't see the ceiling, and a wide column in the very center of the room. In the middle, a broom just floated stationary. On the other end of the chamber was another door with a lock on it. Susanna heard buzzing in her ears and looked up. There seemed to be birds flying around on all heights. But, something was off about the birds. The more she looked at them, the less they looked like birds. And more like…keys. _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,_ she thought to herself as Dumbledore again withdrew his wand.

With a flick of his wrist, a large key with a torn up wing flew to his hand and he walked to the door that was on the other side. He placed the broken winged key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. He glanced back at Susanna and gestured into the next room with his hand. She quickly followed him in, still wondering about the random broom. But once she turned to face the new room, it was even more puzzling.

The room was lit with torches all along the sides of the room. The floor in the center of the room was raised a few inches above the ground along the walls, and the tile seemed to be like a black and white checkerboard pattern that was covered with dust. Susanna was shocked to see broken pieces of clay scattered into small piles of rubble all across the floor. Some looked like swords, some like shields, and others like helmets. Susanna felt that the pieces were familiar and was surprised to see pieces that were still standing intact. They reminded her of wizard chest pieces, just larger, _life size_. Then it clicked and her eyes widened when she realized she and Dumbledore were standing on the side of a life-size wizard's chess game. Every time she heard someone playing, she would wince and flinch whenever she heard the smacks and breaks of the pieces _killing_ each other, if someone consider a game piece smacking another one to bits 'killing'. Margie would laugh at her whenever Susanna flinched, but it was something she couldn't help.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Susanna heard someone yell, drawing Susanna's attention away from the scenery. She saw Hermione, dressed in normal clothes, facing her and the Headmaster while standing next to a body that was lying on the ground. The body laid still but the person's chest was rising and falling, so at least the person was alive. Susanna was shocked when she realized it was Ron, and that there were bleeding cuts all over his and Hermione's faces.

Susanna quickly rushed over to her friend, gaining a shocked look from Hermione. When she got closer, Susanna could see bits of rubble in Ron and Hermione's hair. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw her best friend. "Susanna! What are you doing here?" she questioned.

The blonde girl moved her bangs behind her ear so she could see her friend. "I woke up and saw you weren't there. Then I went to the common room and found Neville. He told me about you, Harry, and Ron, and I ran to Dumbledore's office. He was walking out anyway, and he told me to follow him here," she told her friend.

"Oh, I hope Neville's not angry with me," Hermione expressed before looking back at Ron. She then looked back up at the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry's gone on ahead. He might be in danger!"

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the first years and bent down to look at Ron. "Mr. Weasley just needs some attention from Madame Pomfrey, and he will be fine," Dumbledore told the girls. "I will go on ahead and find Mr. Potter. I must ask you two ladies to bring Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing."

"But sir, how will we get back with all the traps?" Hermione asked.

"There's more than one entrance and exit to this corridor, if one knows where to look," Professor Dumbledore answered before standing back up and walking to the next room.

Susanna and Hermione sat there in silence, unsure of the Headmaster's words. They sat there deep in thought, trying to think of what it meant. "Have you seen anything unusual in these traps?" Susanna asked her friend.

"Besides a three-headed dog named Fluffy, crushing Devil's Snare, keys flying like birds, a life-sized wizard's chess game, a knocked out troll, and possible death potions, nothing that provided another exit," Hermione answered, all in one breath.

Susanna was shocked to hear all the things Hermione, Harry, and Ron had dealt with, and even more scared when she heard the other dangers that she hadn't even encountered yet. "Why are you down here anyway?" she continued asking.

"We had to stop Snape from getting the Sorcerer's Stone and giving it to Voldemort," Hermione informed.

"So, that's why you had that book out on your bed," Susanna commented and Hermione gave her a confused look. "Oh, I saw that book and read the part about Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone. How did Ron get hurt?"

"He sacrificed himself when we were playing Wizard's Chess so we could win the game," she answered.

"Well, we've got to get him to Madame Pomfrey. I don't understand how there can be more than one exit," Susanna began. "Why would the professors create another exit if they just wanted to catch the thief?" Something then seemed to click inside her. "That's it! They had to create another exit so they could catch a thief easier without having to go through all the traps. They probably made it look like an optical illusion so the thief wouldn't think there was an exit!" She tried thinking anything that appeared out of the ordinary, well according to wizardry.

"I never could see the ceiling," Susanna whispered, remembering the very high ceiling of the key room. And there was a broom. But, would that fit three people on it, with one who was knocked out.

"What Susanna?" Hermione questioned, confused at her friend's statement.

"The key room! I couldn't see the end of the ceiling, so the secret exit must be up there. And we could use the broom!" Susanna excitedly said; ready to get out of the corridor.

"But will it fit all three of us?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"We won't know until we try," Susanna corrected. "It's the best chance we've got. Come on, Hermione, let's get Ron up." She got back on her feet and gently took one of Ron's arms as Hermione stood up and took the other. They stood up and let Ron's head hang as they stood walked out of the game room and back into the key room. The key-birds were still flying around at all levels, and the broom was still floating stationary. The two girls carried the injured boy next to the broom.

Hermione stared at the broom with an unsure and extremely worried expression. "Susanna, are you sure it will work?"

"No, not sure at all," her friend quickly answered, also staring at the broom. They stood there in silence. "So, you flying the broom?"

"Susanna, you know how terrible at flying I am, you have to," the bushy-haired girl corrected. Susanna knew she was right; Hermione was _not_ good at flying. _She_ had to fly the broom. Taking a step closer to the broom, Susanna began reaching toward the front. "Wait!" Hermione cried. Susanna turned to her friend who was now trying to stand up straight since all of Ron's weight was now on her. "As soon as you touch the broom the keys are going to go after you."

Susanna sighed, figuring it wouldn't be that easy. If someone considered flying a broomstick with two other people riding while trying to get out of a booby-trapped corridor that protected a stone that gave immortality which a professor was going to give to sadistic, blood-hungry wizard _easy_. What more could a few hundred bird-looking keys do? _Yep, not that easy, _Susanna thought to herself as she moved her hand closer to the broom.

"Get ready to get Ron on," Susanna reminded Hermione. Hermione then grudgingly lifted one of Ron's legs up and over the broom, making sure his leg didn't touch the broom. She nodded her head at Susanna, telling her she was ready. "Okay, three…two…one!" Susanna shouted as she grabbed the broom with her hand and hopped on the broom. Immediately, she could hear the keys turning their attention to her. She immediately began directing the broom into the air, trying to out fly the keys.

"Hermione! You and Ron on?" Susanna shouted as she directed the broom in circles around the column as they rose higher. She wanted to glance back and look for herself, but she was scared that she would run the broom into the wall if she looked away. The broom felt heavy to her, and she knew she was pushing their luck by having three people on a broom. _Good thing we're first-years, _she thought to herself, tightening her grip on the broom.

"Yes! Susanna, they're right behind us!" Hermione warned, trying not to look down. She had faith in her friend to fly them out, but she still couldn't help but worry.

Susanna leaned forward on the broom, as the broom continued circling. The wings of the keys were one loud buzz in her ears. She was frightened when she saw that there was a ceiling above them, but also an opening just big enough for a broom and its rider. And beyond the opening was the midnight sky. _I was right!_ Susanna thought to herself, really surprised she was right about it. She mostly expected to fly the broom into a ceiling. "Hermione! We're almost out! Hold on tight! It's going to be close!" she shouted as she stopped the broom from circling when they were below the opening and began tilting to where it was almost was sticking (or flying) straight up.

The opening was getting closer and closer, and Susanna sure hoped she positioned them correctly. It took all her willpower not to close her eyes as they flew through the opening, and into the nighttime air, free of any walls. The broom continued rising through the sky, the castle growing smaller. Finally registering that they made it, Susanna leveled out the broom and glanced down at her school. The only lights were the fires spaced out in the halls that shined through the windows. "Beautiful," Susanna whispered to herself. "I did it," she said, surprised she had actually flown out of a trap.

She then noticed the buzzing had stopped and looked down to see no keys below them. "I hope I never see them again." She turned her head and laughed when she saw that Hermione had her eyes shut and Ron was leaning against Hermione. "You can open your eyes, Hermione." The bushy haired girl slowly opened her eyes then marveled at the sight below. Susanna let the broom just slowly fly over the castle. Then she remembered where they needed to go. "Hermione, where's the Hospital Wing?"

In less than five minutes, Susanna had positioned the broom in front of a window that let them see into the Hospital Wing. Hermione was still nervous at flying, Ron was still knocked out, but Susanna felt calm. She just hoped Madame Pomfrey could hear them as she began knocking on the window. Madame Pomfrey quickly walked over to the window, and the girls could see her shriek with fright when she saw them riding a broom outside her window. The nurse quickly opened the window. "Oh my! What are you doing?" she began questioning when she saw Ron. "What happened to Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione then quickly explained all that had happened, and when she finished the nurse rushed the trio into the Hospital Wing. She let Susanna sit on a bed since she suffered no cuts or injuries while she attended to Hermione and Ron. Susanna sat on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. And amazed at what she had just done. It didn't seem like her at all, taking charge over a situation, acting recklessly. It was almost like someone had switched her personality with someone more brave and reckless.

_Maybe I do have some Gryffindor in me_, Susanna thought to herself as sleep started overcoming her. She leaned against the hospital bed, not really caring if Madame Pomfrey got onto her. And ready for a good-night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! I hope that wasn't extremely far-fetched or stupid. I've always been confused on how Dumbledore knew about Neville standing up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so I decided to answer that question in my story. As I was reading over this, I realized Susanna might seem to be acting OOC, so I tried touching on that by making her think about it. I hope this chapter wasn't stupid. One more chapter in Year 1 then it's off to summer and Year 2! I'm excited! I'm going to write the next chapter of this before anything else so I can finish Year 1. So, that's all I have to say except click on the review button and tell me what you thought (kindly if you're criticizing me)! See you next time! Thank you for reading!<br>**


	10. Chapter 9: Not That Important

**Hey everybody! Here's another chapter of the story! I've rewritten the first part so many times but I'm still not sure what to think about it! Here's the last chapter of Susanna's Year 1! There's a French saying in the story and the translation's in the author's note at the end. Hope you like it! **[disclaimer in prologue]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Not That Important<strong>

"I'm looking forward to receiving my marks tomorrow," Hermione expressed to Susanna, who was sitting next to her with Harry on the other side. "Professor Flitwick's already told me I received a one-hundred and twelve on the Charms exam! I'm sure you did great too!"

Susanna laughed at her friend's comment, adjusting her black, pointed hat that made her head itch. The students' spirits were up even though _Slytherin_ had won the House Cup. It didn't really help that Slytherin's green and silver colored flags were hanging above them. It was interesting when Harry Potter, the boy who took on a professor, entered the hall, as everyone turned to stare at him. She felt a little sorry for him as other students were trying to look at him, but he handled it calmly.

The twelve-year-old was sitting in between Hermione and Neville, listening to the conversations around her as everyone waited for the feast to begin. She didn't really feel like being talkative; she just wanted to take in her final moments of her first year at Hogwarts. It had gone by so fast, and she had learned so much. Susanna just didn't want it to end.

The Great Hall became silent as Dumbledore stood and faced the students. "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast," Professor Dumbledore began. Susanna figured she would never get used to the Headmaster's choice of words. "What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understood it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus." Everyone at the Gryffindor table lowered their heads, not looking forward to hearing the winner. "In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherin table exploded into cheers, claps, and stomps. Susanna rolled her eyes at how Malfoy's antics of banging his goblet against the table. Every other table also rolled their eyes and groaned at their happiness. Glancing back at the professor, she was surprised to see him still standing and holding his hand up to silence the Slytherins. The victor table looked back at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore began again. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students looked up at the headmaster with hopeful looks, while the Slytherins were getting nervous. It was very quiet in the usually loud Great Hall.

"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points," Dumbledore began again. The table erupted into cheers, with Percy being the loudest and saying that _his_ brother had gotten past _McGonagall's_ enchantment. Susanna gave the Weasley boy a bright smile, trying not to smile even more at his red face. He had thanked her earlier for helping him and Hermione, but he had been extremely nervous while he did it.

Dumbledore waited till there was silence once more. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Susanna began cheering loudly for her best friend and began patting Hermione on the back. The bushy haired girl had her hands in her arms, either from embarrassment or hiding tears. Susanna's eyes widen when she realized Gryffindor was now barely behind Ravenclaw. Maybe they had a chance to beat Slytherin.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points," Dumbledore continued.

The Gryffindor table erupted into its loudest cheers yet. Mostly because they realized they were now tied with Slytherin at four hundred and seventy-two points. Even the other tables were excited.

The headmaster raised his hand again, and silence fell in the hall. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." This time the whole hall, minus Slytherin cheered as loud as they could. Susanna patted Neville on the back, and he just stared at the plate in front of him in shock. Everyone began taking off their hats to throw them up in the air when Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them. The students were confused, wondering what more the Headmaster had to say.

"And finally, it takes a clever mind to make sense out of confusion when faced with the challenge of escaping danger. I award ten points to Miss Susanna Gates," Dumbledore explained, looking at Susanna directly in the eye and smiling at her.

She couldn't help but let her jaw drop wide open. Why in the world was _she_ being awarded points? She hadn't done anything spectacular like Harry or Ron or Hermione or Neville. She couldn't believe it. Glancing up, Susanna could see Margie giving her big smile and thumbs up, and she nervously returned the smile. Looking toward the staff table, Professor McGonagall was giving Susanna a rare but genuine smile. Turning back to the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and some of the other Gryffindors around her were still congratulating her. So, she had just been awarded points. It felt _great_.

"Which means," Dumbledore shouted over the cheers, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering just as loud. "We need a little change of decoration." The headmaster clapped his hands once, and the green and silver banners changed to scarlet and gold with the roaring lion. Susanna couldn't remember feeling this happy and joyful as the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs took off their black hats and threw them into the air. It also made her happy to see Malfoy sulking in his seat. It was one of the best nights at Hogwarts. _And it can only get better from here_, Susanna thought to herself, growing excited for the next six years.

**(The Next Day)**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, right now I'm sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to London and unfortunately back to Angel Care. I don't really have anything to do right now. It's not that I'm alone like I was on the way to Hogwarts. Margie's just asleep in the seat across from me, said something about her roommates gossiping loudly all night long. She fell asleep about ten minutes ago. We had been playing this wizarding game called Exploding Snaps. It's kind of like SlapJack just with wizard cards, well that and you use wands. I'm actually pretty good at the game. The rest of the time we spent talking about random topics. I tried asking about her parents, but Margie completely changed the subject. It's like that every time I try asking about her family. Maybe one day she'll want to talk about it. _

_I'm randomly going to change topics. I received my exam scores earlier. I actually did really well on all my exams minus Potions and Herbology but those were decent. As I know of, I'll be taking those same classes next year so I hope I can do better. I wasn't surprised at all when Hermione told me that she was now the top of the class. She put so much work into it. She claims I'm the second in the class and she barely beat me. But that's an exaggeration. _

_I still can't believe that my first year is over. So much has happened and I've made two great friends. I know it makes me seem like a loner. But I'd rather have a few, great friends than a large group of friends that I don't really talk to a lot. I've given Hermione and Margie Angel Care's address and they've given me theirs, so I hope they can write to me and I can write back over the summer. Two months at Angel Care with no magic is going to be awful. We were given notes before we left about how we will now be in trouble with the Ministry if we attempt any magic. I heard one of the Weasley twins muttering about how he wished they would forget to give out the notes. I've already learned my lesson from my accident before school. _

_The train's stopping, so now it's time to go back to the Muggle World. I wonder what I'll find back at Angel Care. I need to remember to hide my books, quills, and wand under a loose floorboard. It doesn't really help that we have homework. I have to wake Margie up, so I'll write in this later. _

_Susanna_

Susanna closed her journal and quickly put it back in her backpack. She glanced over at Margie who was now lying on her stomach with her left arm dangling off the side. The Gryffindor slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw and gently began shaking her. "Margie, we're at King's Cross. It's time to go," Susanna told.

Margie began lightly slapping Susanna on her arm. "_Non, la Maman, je ne veux pas aller à Beauxbatons_," Margie spoke as she turned away from Susanna. Susanna's eyes widened at her friend's statement, slightly backing away. The de Ghent girl began waking up, leaning up against the seat. Margie looked over at her friend.

"What's up with the face, Sus?" Margie asked, tilting her head a little.

"Did you just speak a different language?" Susanna wondered. Margie had never said a thing about other languages.

Margie furrowed her eyebrows for a little bit in thought then realized what Susanna was talking about. "Oh yeah, sometimes I talk in my sleep. And sometimes in French, well my mom says I do. I'm sure I've mentioned I'm fluent in French," she explained, a little embarrassed she was talking in her sleep again.

Susanna nodded her head in disagreement. "I think you've overlooked that little fact," she commented as the train came to a halt. She glanced outside the window and saw all the smiling and anxious parents looking around to see if they could get a glance at their child.

Margie scoffed at her friend. "I was sure I had. Oh well, it's not that important," she said as she grabbed her small messenger bag and opened the compartment door. Susanna knew her friend was avoiding the subject again. "Come on, Susanna, we might as well go now." Margie didn't seem excited to really leave Hogwarts like Susanna, but the two girls joined the students in the hallway and walked toward the door. Once outside, they walked over to the luggage and placed their trunks on a trolley. "Sorry, sorry again, need a little room. It would be nice to have some breathing space, too," Margie apologized, and criticized, as she and Susanna kept bumping into families as they made their way to the barrier. Susanna took another deep breath as she ran through the barrier with Margie behind her.

King's Cross was still as busy as it was on September 1st. The Muggles were still oblivious to the fact people were coming out from the concrete barrier. It dawned on Susanna that she would have to take a taxi to get back to the orphanage. And she didn't know if she had enough money.

"Susanna!" a familiar voice called nearby. She turned toward the tenth platform to see Mrs. Dewberry waving and walking toward her. Now, Susanna would get the chance to thank her for the gifts and get her questions answered.

"Mrs. Dewberry! I can't believe you're here!" Susanna exclaimed as Mrs. Dewberry arrived at her trolley.

"Well, I knew you would need a ride back," she replied back. "I have a feeling you have many questions for me." Susanna nodded her head very fast when she heard Hermione calling her name. The bushy-haired girl was rushing up to her while a couple was trying to catch up to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for being my friend this year," Hermione thanked as she gave her friend a big hug. Susanna gladly returned her thanks and the hug when Hermione's parents called her. "I will definitely write to you. See you in a few months!" she yelled as she went back to her parents and began leaving the station. Susanna suddenly wondered where Margie was and began looking in all directions. Far off, Margie was standing near two adults who she resembled and was wearing an unhappy look on her face. Susanna was confused when it looked like Margie was being scolded by the lady who she assumed was her mother. Her mother kept gesturing to the pink streaks in her daughter's hair, but it looked like Margie was just ignoring her as they walked away. _There is something she's not telling me, _Susanna thought to herself.

"Susanna, are you okay?" Mrs. Dewberry asked in concern, bringing Susanna's attention back.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Dewberry. I'm ready to go," she apologized. The older lady smiled at her as Susanna began pushing her trolley out of the station and to the parking lot. She stood on her toes to look for Mrs. Dewberry's car. A few minutes later, Susanna was confused. "Mrs. Dewberry, where's your car?" she asked, glancing up at the older lady.

"Well, with magic I can travel in less time. Take a good hold of your luggage," Mrs. Dewberry instructed. Susanna knew exactly what she was talking about, taking a tight hold of her trunk. Seeing she was ready, Mrs. Dewberry took Susanna's hand and imagined her living room. Susanna closed her eyes in pain since her head was still pounding and her stomach was really hurting. But within a few seconds it was all over. She opened her eyes to see she was now standing in the middle of Mrs. Dewberry's living room. "Have a seat," Mrs. Dewberry suggested, gesturing over to the couch as she went into the kitchen.

Susanna sat down on the soft couch, still holding onto her luggage. She glanced back at the photographs, wondering if her children were also wizards and witches. A minute later, Mrs. Dewberry came back with two drinks, sitting across from the twelve-year-old.

She noticed Susanna was still glancing at the photographs. The older lady snapped her fingers, and instantly the room came alive. The photographs began moving around in their frames. The two glasses floated to their receivers. The broom began sweeping the floors. The pillows straightened themselves out.

Once the room settled down, Mrs. Dewberry explained to Susanna how she knew the twelve-year-old was a witch and retold some of her experiences at Hogwarts. Susanna was glad she now had someone to talk to about the wizarding world, instead of hiding her magic all summer long.

A half-an-hour later, Susanna realized she could no longer put off going back to Angel Care. She gathered her belongings, thanked Mrs. Dewberry, and walked down the street back to her home. Once she arrived at the closed front door, Susanna felt the urge to just find a taxi that would take her to the Leaky Cauldron so she could stay there for the rest of her life. Not that Mrs. Forester would care. But, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it far considering she couldn't perform magic. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that she needed to stay at Angel Care, as if she was needed there. Susanna scoffed at the thought, twisting the doorknob and walking through the front door.

Everything still looked the same as when she left. Toys were still piled up in the play room. Clothes still littered the hallways. Kids still ran down the hallways. The only thing different might have been it was not as clean. Susanna's anger grew, knowing she was the only one who really had to work at the orphanage.

"Oh, it's you," a voice sounded close by. Susanna turned in the voice's direction and saw Mrs. Forester, wearing even more gaudy looking makeup and clothes than before, standing in the living room's entrance with an expression on her face that said she was _not_ pleased to see Susanna back. "Didn't get yourself kicked out, did you?"

Susanna bit the side of her cheek to restrain herself from making a sarcastic comment. "No ma'am. I'm going back in a few months," Susanna answered after taking some deep breaths.

"Good, now get to work. I need you to mop the kitchen floor. Johnny created an explosion with a Diet Coca-Cola two liter and Mentos earlier and it's all over the floor. Get to it," Mrs. Forester ordered as she walked away in her unreasonably high heels.

_Some things haven't changed_, Susanna thought to herself as she put her luggage back in her room, hid her wizarding supplies, and walked to the kitchen. The next two months would seem like eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! I hope it was decent! The next chapter will start Year 2! I'm so excited! Margie will be in it more and more characters will be introduced! I've recently started rereading the books and I'm excited to write about Year 2! I need to start working on <strong>The Disney Dream** but I want to write more of this story first. So, please click on the review button and tell me what you think!**

**I'm going to include some more French since I've introduced how Margie is fluent. I'm not taking French and I don't speak it, so I'm using an online translator to write it. Sorry if it's wrong [my Spanish teacher says online translators or at least Google can mess it up. I'm not sure if that applies to French or just Spanish]. So, sorry if I make a mistake. **

_*Non, la Maman, je ne veux pas aller à Beauxbatons = _No, Mom, I don't want to go to Beauxbatons

**See you next time! Review please!**


End file.
